Fremione: Please, Be Mine
by Apolline Black
Summary: ― Eu te amo. ― Fred disse em meu ouvido, me fazendo arrepiar. Eu abri os olhos e pude ver que era apenas um sonho. Outro sonho entre tantos iguais a esse que eu estava tendo desde que chegara à Toca. Era dezembro e a neve lá fora parecia tão fria quanto o coração daquele ruivo baderneiro em relação a mim.
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

Era dezembro e as férias de Natal na Toca antecediam a chegada de Hermione e Harry, deixando todos os Weasley ansiosos. Não bastasse a alegria dos dias frios sem tarefas de Hogwarts, brincando na neve e correndo pelo vasto quintal, havia também a preocupação exorbitante da senhora Weasley.

― Estou muito contente pelas suas notas, querida. ― Molly pronunciou do seu lugar na mesa de jantar, fazendo Gina sorrir.

― Já você, Ronald, poderia ter se esforçado um pouco mais. ― Arthur concluiu, fazendo com que os mais novos se provocassem num olhar silencioso.

― Sobre Fred e George não há novidades, não é? Sempre bagunçando! No próximo semestre virão os N.O.M.s e eles são extremamente importantes, meninos.

― Não há N.O.M.s sobre explodir privadas em Hogwarts. ― George começou a dizer enquanto apanhava uma colher de sopa.

― Somos tão incompreendidos. ― Fred prosseguiu, esboçando tristeza no rosto. ― Por sorte, Merlin gosta muito dessa família e a presenteou com dois gênios na arte dos logros.

― Os N.O.M.s não são brincadeira, meninos! ― Molly brandiu na direção deles, fazendo com que Ron engolisse o riso. ― Amanhã Hermione estará aqui e eu pedirei a ela que ajudem vocês a estudar para os exames.

― Mas Hermione virá para me fazer companhia! ― Gina exclamou irritada.

― Não se preocupe querida, vocês terão bastante tempo juntas.

― Ah sim, ensinar esses dois cabeças ocas é questão de minutos. ― Ron riu divertido ao imaginar a cena.

― Hermione é a única capaz de colocar alguma coisa nessas cabeças cheias de vento, sem mais! ― A mãe encerrou a discussão, levantando-se da mesa para preparar a organização da cozinha.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 1: Por detrás das máscaras.**

Quando Hermione abriu os olhos pôde encarar a pouca claridade que invadia as grossas cortinas amarelas do quarto de Gina. Espreguiçou-se na cama, tomando o cuidado de não fazer barulho para que a amiga não acordasse do sono profundo em que estava, e levantou-se indo em direção ao espelho que estava na parede oposta. A noite mal dormida estava estampada claramente no seu rosto, mas ela procurou ignorar aquilo, ajeitando os cabelos ondulados sem pressa alguma.

"_Ah, Fred..._", ela pensou enquanto observava o reflexo de seu rosto alegre. "_Preciso parar com essa bobagem de te ver nos meus sonhos_".

Logo a garota pôs-se a lembrar de cada segundo do que vira durante o sono. Ela estava sentada no jardim dos Weasley e Fred chegara sem fazer barulho, assustando-a com um abraço doce. Ele se sentara ao seu lado e beijara seus lábios como se estivesse acostumado com aquilo por toda a vida. A neve que caía tornava a visão maravilhosa e parecia natural que as coisas fossem assim, mas ela sabia que era apenas um sonho. Entristeceu-se com tal pensamento e voltou a desembaraçar os cabelos com os dedos, evitando olhar para os próprios olhos no espelho.

― Não entendo porque as mulheres se arrumam tanto. ― A voz de George ecoou pelo quarto, fazendo com que ela soltasse um grito de susto.

Ao virar-se, Hermione pôde ver que George sorria alegre sentado na poltrona ao lado da porta entreaberta. A quanto tempo ele estava ali? De todo modo, não soube dizer. Ainda agitada pelo susto, viu que uma sombra ao lado da cama de Gina denunciava a presença de outra pessoa, que ela logo deduziu ser o outro gêmeo.

Fred virou-se rapidamente ao ouvir o grito, deixando cair ao chão os logros que preparava para a irmã. Não demorou muito para que ela despertasse na cama ao notar a confusão, mandando os gêmeos para fora do quarto com a ameaça de que diria tudo para a mãe. Derrotados por Hermione, ainda que sem querer, os dois apanharam os pertences do chão e partiram pela porta entre diversos resmungos.

Ao ver-se sozinha com Hermione, Gina se sentou na cama e a preocupação em seu rosto se revelou clara como o dia lá fora. Em duas semanas chegaria o dia de buscar Harry e a ruiva ainda se sentia extremamente envergonhada quando estava perto dele, não conseguindo atrair sua atenção de modo algum.

Por mais que Hermione estivesse tentando encontrar uma solução para os seus próprios problemas amorosos – e sem nenhum avanço até o momento –, olhou para a amiga com ternura e decidiu que deveria colocá-la em primeiro lugar. Teria toda a eternidade se quisesse para se lamentar do fato de que Fred jamais olharia para ela.

― Gina? ― Hermione disse ao aproximar-se devagar, sentando-se ao seu lado na cama. ― Não se preocupe.

― É impossível. ― Choramingou.

― Escute. Você precisa apenas se manter calma e conversar com ele normalmente, se não ele jamais vai notar a garota incrível que você é. Entende?

― Tudo bem. ― Ela disse mais para convencer a si mesma, deixando que um sorriso confiante surgisse em seu rosto. ― Você pode me ajudar com isso?

― Não tenha dúvida. ― Riram juntas.

Era bom saber que Gina sentia algo por Harry. Na verdade, Hermione tinha uma vasta tendência a acreditar, mesmo sem saber a razão, na idéia de que o amigo também gostava dela. A questão é que Gina deixava o rosto avermelhar como os cabelos e fugia para longe sempre que o via, tornando as coisas mais difíceis. Pelo menos a situação da amiga era melhor do que a sua, concluiu.

― Hermione, você não sente nada por ninguém? ― Gina questionou, fazendo com que a outra corasse, mas sem poder ver isso já que arrumava a cama.

― Nada além de amizade. ― A garota fugiu rapidamente.

― Tem certeza? Eu poderia te ajudar também.

Não que Hermione achasse Gina digna de pouca confiança, mas era estranho como estava se sentindo em relação ao amor. No começo da escola, todos achavam que ela gostava de Harry e aquilo fora imensamente desconfortável, fazendo com que ela se fechasse para os seus sentimentos. Viera então o que ela julgara ser uma paixão por Ron, mas que aos poucos revelara-se como amizade.

Na verdade, faziam algumas semanas que ela notara algo muito estranho: procurara ficar perto de Ron nesses anos todos apenas para poder ficar mais perto de Fred, ainda que não tivesse plena consciência disso. Sabia isso agora por ter analisado diversos momentos em que haviam passado juntos, mas estava tentando provar a si mesma que aquilo era mentira, ainda que sem sucesso. Assim, procurou manter aquilo para si mesma até que tivesse certeza absoluta, principalmente porque Gina costumava afobar-se diante dessas coisas e acabaria por fazer alguma bobagem.

― Não, Gina. Não gosto de ninguém. ― Sorriu forçadamente, sentindo o peso por ter que mentir para a amiga.

― Nós podemos mudar isso. ― Gina aproximou-se dela rindo. ― Só aqui nós temos três candidatos.

― Três? ― Hermione balançou a cabeça em meio aos risos, parabenizando-se por não ter dito nada sobre sua paixão platônica.

― Sim. ― A garota a encarou com seriedade. ― Fred, George e Ron. Percy nós nem contaremos, não precisa me agradecer.

― Você é maluca, Gina.

― Gui seria uma ótima opção também, mas relacionamentos a distância não costumam ser muito produtivos. ― Ela disse, levando uma travesseirada da outra. ― Ei! Eu estou tentando te ajudar.

― Ajudar? Você está me oferecendo Fred, George e Ron!

― Ok, vamos conversar sério agora. ― Gina sentou-se na cama, levando a amiga a fazer o mesmo.

Hermione sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha diante da hipótese de não conseguir esconder o que pensava. Gina a olhava com a expressão de quem maquinava algo e quando estava assim ninguém conseguia pará-la, de modo que tramava o que fosse preciso para alcançar o que queria. A grifinória sentia-se em pânico naquele momento.

― O que você acha do Ron? ― A ruiva questionou sem rodeios.

― Ron é meu melhor amigo, junto com Harry.

― Hm, amizade demais. ― Pausou por um segundo, pensando melhor. ― George?

― George é um cara legal, Gina, mas desista dessa idéia louca. Já reparou que é como se todos fôssemos irmãos aqui?

― Talvez Fred, não? ― Prosseguiu sem ligar para as palavras de Hermione. ― Você conversa mais com ele do que com George.

― Gina! ― Hermione exclamou sentindo o coração acelerar diante da proximidade da verdade. Era preciso demonstrar que ela estava errada e rápido. ― Fred é um idiota com todas aquelas idéias de pregas peças nas pessoas e o comportamento de quem não liga pra nada além de si mesmo. Desista!

Quando terminou de dizer tudo aquilo, palavras totalmente opostas ao que realmente achava do garoto, pôde ver que Gina a olhava surpresa. Por um momento considerou que falar mal do irmão dela não tivesse sido uma boa idéia, mas logo o rosto dela se iluminou de modo assustador e um sorriso divertido surgiu ali.

― Hermione, você gosta do Fred!

**CAPÍTULO 2: Por detrás das máscaras II**

― Fred? ― George chamou o irmão que parecia distante de tudo. ― O que você está fazendo aí parado feito um trasgo? Anda, ânimo.

― Estava pensando em Hermione. ― O garoto deixou escapar, ficando apavorado.

― Como? ― Recebeu um olhar surpreso e ao mesmo tempo em busca de satisfação.

― Quer dizer, ― Fred tentou parecer natural. ― Estava pensando em como vamos nos livrar das aulas de Hermione.

― Claro, muito bem pensado! Eu mesmo já tinha me esquecido.

Enquanto Fred respirava aliviado, o irmão lhe bombardeava com idéias dos mais variados tipos – desde explosões de tinta até seqüestros relâmpago. Na verdade, ele não estava se preocupando com aquilo, pelo contrário, a companhia da garota era sempre bem vinda; Infelizmente, horas enfiados em livros não era a melhor idéia que lhe ocorria sobre como passar um bom tempo ao lado da garota.

Quando parou de pensar em todas aquelas coisas, pôde ver que o outro estava olhando para si como se tentasse descobrir algo. George era esperto, muito esperto, e então o arrepio do medo atravessou o corpo do seu gêmeo. Ele não podia descobrir de modo algum.

Não que Fred estivesse loucamente apaixonado por Hermione. Ele simplesmente gostava do modo como ela sorria, das coisas engraçadas que ela dizia às vezes e saber que ela nunca beijara alguém o fazia admirá-la de certo modo. Ela realmente era muito preocupada e tinha um lado sério na maior parte do tempo, mas quando estavam juntos parecia que ambos mudavam de modo que se encaixavam completamente. Era engraçado.

Fazia pouco tempo que os dois conversavam, alguns meses apenas, talvez quatro. Tudo começara com Ron entrando para o time da Grifinória, o que levara Hermione a acompanhar os amigos nos treinos. No começo eram apenas cumprimentos; Palhaçadas dele, risos dela. Aos poucos um acabou notando que o outro possuía um lado que lhe agradava, mas agora ele temia que ela estivesse interessada em alguém.

― Fred! ― George acertou um leve soco no ombro dele, passando a chacoalhá-lo. ― Você está pensando naquela garota!

― Em Hermione? Você está maluco!

― Eu não falei que "aquela garota" era Hermione. ― O irmão sorriu vitorioso. Havia conseguido o que queria, uma confissão inconsciente.

― Isso não faz sentido algum, de onde tirou isso?

― Você disse, não eu. ― Riu divertido pela cena. ― Hermione é uma garota legal, boa sorte cara.

― Eu não gosto dela, George. ― Fred lhe empurrou, fazendo com que caísse da cama.

― Eu não disse que você gostava. ― George disse ao levantar devagar, apalpando o corpo para ver se estava tudo em ordem.

Iniciou-se então a batalha. Travesseiros voavam, mãos se estapeavam, varinhas brandiam ao ar e através delas coisas incríveis aconteciam. Ron, que abrira a porta tendo a atenção atraída pelo barulho da discussão, não conseguira controlar o riso ao ver um dos gêmeos vestido como uma senhora de oitenta anos enquanto o outro tinha a língua inchada de modo que não cabia mais dentro da boca.

― Isso é para você parar de dizer bobagens, George! ― Um deles disse e Ron finalmente entendeu quem era quem naquela briga.

O garoto tentou dizer algo, mas era impossibilitado pela imensa língua que saía de sua boca, o que fez com que Ron e Fred rissem até não agüentar mais. Irritado, George desfez o logro com um agito de varinha e olhou para os irmãos como quem dizia "_Isso terá troco_", saindo do quarto.

Por um momento, Ron temeu o que pudesse acontecer com ele que não possuía sequer idéia de como funcionavam esses logros dos irmãos mais velhos. Fred, porém, secava as lágrimas que haviam escorrido pelos olhos diante do riso e torcia para que George apenas não usasse o que descobrira contra ele.

Independente das brincadeiras e risadas, os gêmeos Weasley eram os mais unidos e não seria por causa daquilo que Hermione receberia uma surpresa. Pelo menos era o que o garoto esperava.

Fred saiu do quarto esperando encontrar George emburrado em algum canto, o que era raro, mas às vezes acabava acontecendo. O fato era que quando as coisas ocorriam apenas entre os gêmeos tudo estava bem, mas saber que alguém assistira sua derrota era humilhante demais para George. Pura bobagem.

Estava quase na hora do café da manhã, não havia porque se preocupar. Assim, começou a descer as escadas e quando estava quase na cozinha resolveu subi-las outra vez. Fred precisava olhar para Hermione. Não por bobagem apaixonada – até porque ele ainda estava tentando se convencer de que aquilo não era '_apaixonite_' –, mas por curiosidade em saber se o irmão dera com a língua nos dentes.

Assim, parou diante da porta do quarto de Gina e quando estava prestes a bater percebeu que as duas conversavam. Demorou um tempo até que conseguisse entender o que se passava ali, mas Gina parecia estar tentando descobrir quem era o cara de que Hermione gostava ou algo assim. Malditos Weasley curiosos sobre os sentimentos das pessoas, Fred pensou.

Enquanto Gina tagarelava sem parar, ele se perdeu em pensamentos. Imaginou como seria se a garota dissesse que era dele que gostava, que era com ele que gostaria de ficar. O ruivo sentiu o corpo arrepiar em expectativa e alegria, mas sabia que aquilo era bobagem. Provavelmente ela gostava de Harry ou Ron, já que passava mais tempo com eles.

Ron. Imaginar que ela pudesse gostar do seu irmão lhe causou certa irritação e ele logo viu que cerrava o punho involuntariamente, soltando-o e sentindo-se um estúpido. Ainda não compreendia bem o que sentia por Hermione, mas sabia que ela era diferente. Talvez isso bastasse.

Só interrompeu seus pensamentos ao ouvir seu nome ser dito do outro lado da porta. Ele fora pronunciado por Gina, infelizmente, visto que nos lábios de Hermione ele parecia muito melhor.

― _Talvez Fred, não?_ ― A irmã disse como se não estivesse preocupada e isso fez com que o coração do garoto acelerasse. ― _Você conversa mais com ele do que com George_.

― _Gina!_ ― A voz de Hermione exclamou em irritação. Se antes ele estava ansioso pelas palavras dela, agora temia qualquer coisa que pudesse ser dito. ― _Fred é um idiota com todas aquelas idéias de pregar peças nas pessoas e o comportamento de quem não liga pra nada além de si mesmo. Desista!_

Talvez fosse isso mesmo, Fred concluiu. Era um idiota de verdade, já sabia disso, mas ouvir aquelas palavras saírem da boca de Hermione pareceu muito pior. Milhões de vezes pior. Assim, saiu dali apressado, descendo as escadas com a tristeza estampada no rosto, preocupando tanto os pais quanto o irmão sentado à mesa. Ainda assim, ninguém ousou questionar-lhe nada.

Se Fred esperasse apenas mais alguns segundos diante daquela porta, poderia ter tido a certeza de que o sentimento que Hermione nutria por ele era confuso como seu, mas tão além da amizade quanto.


	3. Chapter 3

Após a conversa desajeitada que haviam tido, Hermione praticamente arrastara Gina para o café da manhã na intenção de que a amiga desistisse das idéias absurdas – mas totalmente verdadeiras – que estava tendo. Quando chegaram até a cozinha todos já estavam à mesa, então a garota se sentara em um dos lugares vagos, ficando ao lado da amiga e de frente para Fred. Haviam vozes animadas, talheres atravessando a larga mesa através da mágica e as deliciosas comidas da Sra. Weasley.

― Eu não achei que estivesse tão frio lá fora. ― Percy dizia para Ron do outro lado da mesa, enquanto o irmão abocanhava pedaços de bolo.

― Os gnomos estão fazendo bonecos de neve no jardim, Molly. ― O Sr. Weasley disse do seu lugar, atraindo a atenção da esposa. ― Isso é ótimo, pois quando acabar o inverno vão estar cansados demais para fugir da desgnomização.

― Você deveria falar com ele. ― Gina a cutucou por baixo da mesa. ― Olha só, parece tão desanimado hoje. Aconteceu alguma coisa.

― Você é maluca. Deu pra entender? ― Hermione sussurrou ao olhar para ela.

Gina apenas balançara os ombros, o que deixara a garota extremamente irritada. Respirou fundo e procurou ignorar aquilo, mas ao voltar o rosto para o seu lugar pôde perceber que Fred a olhava. Os olhares acabaram por se encontrar e ambos buscaram disfarçar o momento, coisa que Fred fizera muito bem ao pedir para que ela lhe passasse a manteiga ao seu lado. Na verdade, talvez ele apenas quisesse mesmo a manteiga e estivesse esperando que ela e a sua irmã parassem de cochichar.

― Hermione querida, você poderia gastar um pouco do seu tempo ajudando os meninos a estudar para os N.O.M.s? ― Molly disse suavemente, atraindo a atenção de todos para si. ― Você é a única capaz de colocar alguma coisa nessas cabeças desligadas.

― Sim, sim. ― Arthur prosseguiu. ― Quando se ofereceu para ajudar George com os exames de Herbologia, ele foi fantasticamente bem!

Antes de responder, Hermione se lembrou daquilo dando risada. Ela se oferecera a ajudar o garoto achando que ele era Fred, visto que naquele tempo ainda não conseguia diferenciar bem os dois, coisa que atualmente fazia muito bem, espantando a todos. Quando finalmente foi dizer-lhes que não haviam problemas, percebeu que George agitava os braços exageradamente, fazendo sinal para que ela inventasse qualquer desculpa que fosse.

― Claro, começamos quando vocês quiserem. ― Ela sorriu e pode ouvir o garoto resmungando do seu assento. Aquilo seria uma excelente oportunidade para ficar mais tempo ao lado de Fred.

― Isso é algo impossível até mesmo para você, Hermione. ― Ron debochara, levando uma colherada de manteiga de Fred. ― Ei!

― Meninos! ― Arthur dissera com autoridade, interrompendo o que viraria uma extensa briga. ― Vocês podem começar logo, afinal, com essa neve lá fora não há muito que aproveitar.

Mal cessara o café, Hermione fora conduzida até o quarto dos gêmeos Weasley: um caos de vassouras, artigos de quadribol, roupas e livros intocados desses anos todos em Hogwarts. Ao vê-la ali, George passara a organizar tudo com toques de sua varinha, sentindo-se envergonhado pela bagunça. Felizmente, Hermione não ligava para aquilo, sentando-se numa das cadeiras da escrivaninha dos garotos.

― História da Magia, que tal? ― Hermione dissera com certo ânimo, recebendo respostas simples e preguiçosas dos dois.

Ela olhou por um momento para Fred, sorrindo. Ele estava divinamente lindo deitado em sua cama sem se preocupar com nada daquilo, abocanhando uma maçã que apanhara da mesa do café. Era incrível como alguém tão diferente de si a atraía tanto, principalmente ao encará-la com aqueles olhos intensos.

― Hm, essa matéria não é muito difícil. É uma das mais fáceis, aliás. ― Ela retomou o foco, iniciando uma longa explicação sobre a Revolta dos Elfos.

Não demorara muito para que George se levantasse da cadeira ao lado reclamando que aquilo tudo era tedioso demais para ele, descendo as escadas em direção ao jardim forrado de neve e agradecendo Hermione pelo esforço da tentativa. Fred teria feito o mesmo se estivesse prestando atenção nas explicações da garota, mas ele apenas estava observando como ela era de verdade.

Hermione sentiu as bochechas aquecerem ao ver-se ali sozinha com Fred. Respirou fundo para não mudar o foco que tinha ali e voltou a explicar a matéria para o garoto, sendo atrapalhada por ele. Não que ele tivesse feito algo proposital, mas apenas o fato de ter puxado a cadeira para o lado dela já era algo muito difícil de ignorar. O perfume da pele dele chegava até ela de modo que era impossível fingir que não gostava daquela sensação.

― Hermione? ― Fred chamou seu nome, praticamente obrigando-a a desviar o olhar dos livros para ele. A verdade é que ele não sabia bem o que dizer, então pronunciou o que veio em sua mente. ― Você acha que Harry está bem com os tios?

― As coisas lá são difíceis. ― Ela respirou aliviada por ser apenas aquilo, suspiro que ele considerou como se fosse de extrema preocupação com o amigo. ― Mas ele está bem, tenho certeza.

― Espero que sim. ― Fred riu.

― Sinto saudades de Harry. ― Ela disse enquanto olhava o céu esbranquiçado lá fora pela janela.

― Então é verdade que você gosta dele. ― Fred forçou uma gargalhada que ela jurou ser natural, envergonhando-a.

― Claro que não. ― Disse séria. ― O garoto que gosto nada tem a ver com ele.

― Nada a ver com ele, uh? ― O ruivo repetiu procurando encará-la com curiosidade. ― Então ele certamente não é grifinório ou jogador de quadribol, isso torna as coisas mais difíceis pra se adivinhar.

― Você é muito curioso. ― Ela riu, fingindo que dava de ombros.

― Vamos lá, conte pra mim Hermione.

― Não. ― Ela pronunciou baixinho ao ver que ele se apoiava na cadeira em que ela estava sentada, tornando seus corpos próximos demais.

― Tem certeza de que não vai contar? ― Ele questionou com a voz maliciosa, fazendo com que ela arrepiasse e apenas conseguisse acenar com a cabeça. ― Tudo bem, eu descobrirei então.

Fred considerou beijá-la naquele momento, mas Hermione fugira por baixo dos seus braços tendo o rosto vermelho e os livros nos braços. Ele deixou o corpo pender na cadeira em que ela estivera sentada, rindo enquanto escutava os passos apressados da garota pelo corredor rumo ao quarto de Gina. Talvez tivesse ousado demais com aquela idéia maluca.

Durante o café ele tivera a idéia de passar a se aproximar mais dela, tanto para atestar se realmente gostava de Hermione como para descobrir se ela realmente o detestava tanto quanto dissera em sua conversa com Gina. As pistas que dera sobre o tal garoto que gostava eram extremamente ruins para ele, mas de que importava? Se fizesse que ela mudasse sua opinião sobre ele, nenhum outro cara seria capaz de estragar as coisas.

O _baderneiro _realmente estava gostando da _sabe-tudo_.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione entrara no quarto com pressa, jogando os livros sob a cama e enfatizando a confusão em seu rosto, deixando Gina assustada ao notá-la ali daquela maneira. Por um momento a ruiva considerou se deveria ou não perguntar o que ocorrera para causar aquilo, por mais que tivesse algumas idéias na cabeça.

― Hermione? ― A garota sussurrou preocupada, aproximando-se da amiga, que executava um feitiço silenciador no quarto.

― Hm. ― Ela simplesmente murmurou em resposta, tendo o rosto baixo e entristecido.

― O que houve? ― Finalmente questionou. ― Ron fez alguma bobagem? Meus pais disseram algo? Os gêmeos aprontaram algo com você?

― Não, nada disso. ― Hermione começou a chorar silenciosamente, fazendo com que a amiga lhe abraçasse apertado.

― Não precisa ter medo de desabafar, eu estou aqui.

― Eu acho que estou apaixonada pelo Fred. ― Ela disse com tom de amargura na voz. ― Eu gosto de estar perto dele; É a única pessoa capaz de me fazer sentir livre de todo esse peso que carrego nas costas por sempre ter de ser certa. Posso ser eu mesma, entende?

― Eu sempre soube Hermione, por mais que não seja visível. ― A amiga riu docemente.

― Nas férias passadas nós passamos muito tempo conversando no jardim e não sei por que, mas desde então eu passei a pensar mais nele. ― Ela confidenciou, fazendo com que Gina se relembrasse de como os dois pareceram perfeitos um para o outro.

― É ótimo que você esteja apaixonada. A única parte ruim é que seja por um dos idiotas dos meus irmãos. ― Ambas gargalharam divertidas.

Gina soltara a amiga do abraço, secando-lhe as lágrimas gentilmente. Era engraçado pensar que Hermione, que sempre se fizera de durona, estava apaixonada por um garoto extremamente bobo como Fred.

― Você ainda não me contou o que aconteceu pra ter surgido aqui daquele modo. ― Gina retomou a conversa sem saber se questionar aquilo era o certo a fazer.

― Eu disse que estava com saudades de Harry e Fred disse então que eu gostava dele, o que não é verdade. ― Ela disse claramente para que a ruiva não se irritasse, rindo. ― O problema é que agora ele está tentando descobrir por quem eu estou apaixonada.

― Talvez isso ajude, Hermione! Você poderia fazer com que ele descobrisse sozinho.

― Gina, não invente seus planos sem noção!

― Tudo bem. ― Sorriu inocente. ― Mas então ele tentou descobrir e só por isso você chegou aqui tão espantada?

― É que... ― Gina a olhou com tremenda curiosidade. ― Ele se aproximou tanto. Eu podia jurar que ele me beijaria.

― Hermione, isso é fantástico! Tenho certeza de que ele também gosta de você.

― Não seja tola. Isso é impossível! ― A morena abaixou o rosto novamente. ― Fred vive cercado de garotas. Eu sou apenas a sabichona perto delas, a amiga dos irmãos mais novos.

― Ei, você é maravilhosa.

― Eu gostaria de ser. De todo modo, eu apenas me iludi com minhas vontades. Fred jamais se aproximaria assim, ele apenas queria saber quem é o garoto.

― E você planeja dizer, senhorita eu-sou-um-trasgo?

― Não tenho planos, deixa estar. Gosto de tê-lo por perto como amigo, talvez seja só isso e eu esteja confundindo.

― Pois então eu tenho um plano! ― Gina disse com sua expressão vitoriosa. ― Agora ande, limpe o rosto. Acho que o almoço já está pronto.

Hermione sentiu o corpo arrepiar diante do medo de que a garota fizesse algo absurdo. Mas é claro que haveria algo absurdo, era um plano de Gina!


	5. Chapter 5

Mal Hermione e Gina desceram as escadas rumo à cozinha, Molly ordenara para que a filha subisse até o quarto dos irmãos a fim de chamá-los para o almoço que estava sendo servido. A ruiva revirara os olhos diante do pedido da mãe após ter-se sentado no seu lugar de costume, fazendo com que a amiga instantaneamente se oferecesse a fazer a gentileza, recebendo de Gina um olhar malicioso, o qual ignorara totalmente.

Assim, Hermione subira as escadas novamente. Batera na porta do quarto de Ron duas ou três vezes até concluir que ele realmente não estava lá, partindo para o quarto dos gêmeos e parando por um momento diante da porta, relembrando da conversa que tivera com Fred pela manhã.

― _Não vejo a hora do final de semana chegar._ ― George disse atraindo a atenção de Hermione do outro lado da porta. ― _Não agüento mais de ansiedade, preciso ver a Angelina logo._

― _Ai Angelina._ ― Ron debochara do irmão, levando provavelmente um tapa, considerando pelo barulho que a garota escutara do seu lugar.

― _Você sequer tem uma namorada, Ron! _― O mais velho rira com graça.

― _Concordo. Você não pode caçoar do seu irmão desse jeito, Ronald. _― Fred dissera em falso tom de seriedade, imitando a mãe.

― _Você sequer tem alguém que goste de você, Fred. Qual é! _― Ron exclamara irritado.

― _Isso é um impropério! _― Fred continuara com a imitação de Molly, fazendo Hermione rir baixinho do seu esconderijo.

― _Mas é claro que ele tem goste dele, não é Fred? _― George piscou satisfeito para o irmão.

― _Bem, acho que sim._

― _Ainda acho que Hermione gosta de você. _― Ron falara naturalmente, de modo que instantaneamente o coração de Hermione acelerara. ― _Já reparou como ela fica diferente quando vocês estão juntos? Ela até ri!_

― _Você está imaginando coisas. _― Fred desferira um tapa no braço do irmão.

― _Não estou não. Ela tem passado muito tempo com vocês... Mas talvez ela goste do George, não é? _― O garoto concluíra.

Ron sequer terminara seu raciocínio, Fred já levantara da almofada em que estava sentado no chão, lançando um olhar irritado para os irmãos. "_Mas talvez ela goste do George"_, pff! Fred já convivia com a hipótese de Hermione ser apaixonada por Harry e Ron, agora por George também? Aquilo era demais para si.

Assim, abriu a porta do quarto sem deixar de olhar para os irmãos, que passaram a ignorá-lo ao conversar entre si. Subitamente o corpo do ruivo chocou-se de leve contra o de Hermione, fazendo com que ambos parassem assustados no corredor. Nos olhos dele havia a pergunta muda sobre o que ela fazia ali, enquanto nos dela havia a questão sobre os sentimentos reais que possuía por Fred e se os corresponderia.

Hermione evitou olhá-lo diretamente, sentindo as bochechas arderem em vergonha. Fred aproximou-se devagar, puxando-lhe o rosto com carinho até que ela pudesse lhe olhar de fato. Havia um brilho diferente ali, mas ele considerou que deveria ser apenas vergonha por ter sido descoberta ali. Teria ela ouvido tudo?

― Molly pediu pra que vocês desçam logo, o almoço já está na mesa. ― A garota limitou-se a dizer, fugindo de Fred.

Ele poderia jurar que a teria beijado naquele instante.


	6. Chapter 6

Fred passara o resto do dia evitando aproximação com Hermione, julgando que fora ousado demais ao abordá-la de modo tão ousado pela manhã. Talvez tivesse sido mesmo, mas ele gostara da sensação que pulsara pelo seu corpo e isso não era algo que ele pudesse negar.

Hermione, por outro lado, permanecera ao lado de Gina no quarto dela buscando um modo de auxiliá-la com seus problemas sobre Harry. Ela já havia lhe dito que se sentia muito distante do garoto, visto que não conseguia se aproximar dele pela vergonha que possuía. Por mais que esse problema parece extremamente fácil de se resolver aos olhos de Hermione, a amiga não achava tão simples assim.

― Harry já me disse diversas vezes sobre o quanto você é bonita. ― Hermione começou pela milésima vez. Não importava o quanto entregasse os elogios do garoto, a ruiva parecia nunca se convencer de fato. ― Tudo que você precisa agora é de confiança em si.

― Falar é super simples, Hermione! ― Gina rebateu. ― Que tal ir lá dizer ao Fred que está louca por ele, hã? Parece fácil também.

― Isso é diferente. ― A morena riu com o exagero de nervoso da outra. ― Além do mais, eu posso te ajudar a se entrosar com Harry, já que você não quer conversar com ele de repente e sozinha.

― Acho isso ótimo.

Ouviu-se então uma batida firme ecoar pela porta. Hermione, diante da hipótese de ser Fred ali, virou-se rapidamente de costas encarando Gina com expressão de "_E agora?_". Para o azar dela – ou sorte, dependendo do ponto de vista – quem aparecera ali com um sorriso estupendo no rosto era ninguém menos que Gui Weasley.

Gina pulou da cama aos gritos e jogou-se aos braços do irmão mais velho, sorridente com tudo aquilo. Hermione não conseguiu se lembrar de tê-la visto alguma vez tão contente assim com a presença dele, mas logo os fatos se tornaram claros como o dia.

― Ei meninas, preparadas para a Taça Mundial de Quadribol no final de semana? ― Ele disse entre risos alegres ao deixar Gina novamente com os pés no chão.

Mal Hermione começara sua sutil comemoração, os garotos ruivos invadiram o quarto com suas festividades escandalosas e logros coloridos a explodir por todo o quarto, tornando aquilo uma grande festa. Era esperada apenas a chegada de Gui para que se confirmasse de verdade a ida até o campeonato de quadribol, fazendo com que tudo se tornasse mais alegre na Toca.

Eram gritos, pulos e palavras jogadas ao ar, que acompanharam Gui por todo o vasto corredor até que ele se perdesse em uma das portas ali, descansando no quarto que lhe fora destinado.

Ao ver-se sozinha novamente com Gina, numa versão muito mais alegre, Hermione pôde afirmar com certeza o que a fizera ficar daquele jeito. Se no final de semana – mais propriamente no sábado – eles iriam assistir os jogos, isso significava que estava próximo de chegar a sexta-feira, quando Harry chegaria para que ela afastasse aquela saudade no seu peito.

A ruiva passara o dia citando conversas e cenas que imaginava em sua mente, até que Hermione tivesse que partir para o quarto dos gêmeos a fim de dar-lhes a aula do dia, deixando Gina entristecida pela hora seguinte de abandono. Como de costume, George não permanecera muito tempo ali, partindo para a sala da Toca.

Ao ver o irmão se aproximando, Gina aproximou-se sorrateiramente. Havia um imenso "G" no suéter dele, indicando que era exatamente quem ela procurava. Era hora de colocar seu plano em prática.

Enquanto isso no quarto, Hermione esquivava-se do melhor modo possível às atitudes do curioso Fred. Seu corpo tremia diante da idéia de que ele se aproximasse do mesmo modo que fizera da outra vez e fora exatamente o que ocorrera.

― Hermione, não seja má. ― Ele suspirou, começando a fazer cócegas na garota. ― Me conte logo.

― Fred! ― Dissera entre gargalhadas. ― Por favor, não!

Assim, correra desesperada para o outro lado do quarto, lamentando-se pelo fato de que a porta estava logo atrás do baderneiro. Conforme ele se aproximava devagar, ela implorava risonha, até que seu corpo pendera para trás em direção da cama, deixando-a assustada de verdade.

Fred sorrira maliciosamente diante da cena, aproximando-se dela sem cerimônias, prendendo-a com a força de suas mãos contra a cama bagunçada. Hermione ainda pedia para que ele fosse bonzinho, mas a verdade é que ele estava se controlando para que não fizesse bobagem alguma, ao mesmo tempo em que não conseguia se afastar dela.

― Última chance, Mione. Podemos até fazer um acordo. ― Fred riu diante da fragilidade dela que tentava em vão se libertar.

― Não vou dizer. ― Manteve-se firme.

― Eu até me ofereceria para dizer a você quem é a garota de que eu gosto. ― Blefou sorridente. ― Mas acontece que meu pobre coraçãozinho está solitário. Caso o seu fique também, lembre-se de mim. ― Piscou para ela.

― Fred!

― O que foi? Agora é proibido flertar com garotas indefesas? ― Seu rosto expressou surpresa, falsa, é claro. ― Lembrando que essa é a minha cama. Interessante, não?

Fred riu para si mesmo diante da cena. Dar indiretas - ou seriam diretas? - para Hermione por brincadeira lhe parecia extremamente fácil como se lhe desejasse um bom dia, porém, falar sinceramente que gostava dela lhe parecia algo impossível. Jamais entenderia isso.

― Eu me nego a dizer. ― Hermione virou o rosto. ― Mas por favor, não faça isso comigo.

Cócegas. Hermione temia que ele fizesse isso, algo tão ingênuo, sendo que na verdade deveria estar temendo que ele lhe agarrasse do modo que estava planejando em sua mente. Maldita covardia. Sendo assim, apenas sorriu para ela e lhe beijou o rosto rapidamente, soltando-lhe os braços e dizendo um simples "_Está livre!_". Ambos os corações batiam acelerados pela expectativa que fora afastada.

Ao cair da noite Hermione se deitara e logo dormira satisfeita com a idéia de que iria assistir o jogo da Irlanda ao lado de Fred enquanto ele, do seu quarto alguns metros adiante, sorria satisfeito preenchido pela insônia que lhe causava as lembranças da proximidade com os lábios de Hermione.

Talvez tivesse sido precipitado, mas sabia que ela gostava dele como um bom amigo. Por que não trabalhar para que aquilo se tornasse amor? Por mais que Fred temesse uma decepção, já não era sem tempo. Estava convencendo a si mesmo de que gostava de verdade da garota.


	7. Chapter 7

**FRED P.O.V**

Oh, não. Merlin, não faça isso comigo! Eu juro que nunca mais enfeitiço a tampa da privada do Percy pra que ela cante "_I Will Survive_" pela manhã. Aliás, você bem que poderia quebrar esse galho pra mim sem que eu precisasse jurar essas coisas, não é? É muito tentador.

Enfim, lá vinha Angelina Johnson na minha direção. George já devia estar no salão comunal da Grifinória, considerando que o treino havia acabado há uns dez minutos. Porém, eu ainda estava ali no campo fazendo alguns ajustes. Ok, eu estava azarando o gol do adversário. De todo modo, aquela garota parecia não ter muita noção de que eu, como um gêmeo Weasley – o que significa um gênio na arte dos logros –, estava com meus afazeres ali.

— Você não falou comigo hoje, Fred. — Ela parara diante de mim com um sorriso que antes eu achava perfeito. Antes de Hermione.

— Eu te disse oi, não vem com essa. — Voltei minha atenção disfarçadamente para a vassoura ao meu lado. Já sabia o que ela queria.

— O que houve com você? Enjoou de mim? — Angelina me puxou pelas vestes sujas de lama, me obrigando a olhá-la. — Achei que aquelas noites na sala de detenção tivessem significado algo.

— Foram momentos, Angelina. Você sabe disso. Estou com outra pessoa agora.

— Outra pessoa? Interessante... — Ela riu. Tinha algo ali que eu não sabia decifrar bem, mas não era um sentimento inocente. — Quem seria ela?

— Hermione. — Limitei-me a dizer. Já estava me sentindo mal por ter que ser tão ignorante, mas era o único jeito. Ou deveria ser, porque não estava funcionando.

— Hermione? Ah, Fred... Não me decepcione assim. Olhe para mim. — Ela apontou para o corpo incrível que tinha. Não resisti a olhá-lo, mas sabia que não passaria daquilo. — Agora olhe para você. Somos perfeitos juntos. Uma Hermione não dá conta de tudo isso.

— Angelina, para com isso.

— O que foi, eu menti? Claro que não. Você se lembra de como éramos perfeitos juntos. — Pude sentir ela se aproximando com rapidez, sussurrando as últimas palavras no meu ouvido. — Sei que lembra.

— Chega disso. Deu pra entender? — Forcei um afastamento, mas ela era insistente. E como.

— Minha ronda hoje é na torre de astrologia. Te vejo lá. — Ela sorriu antes de sair, me deixando ali completamente besta. Apesar de que eu já era completamente besta, esquece.

Era hora de tomar uma boa ducha e encontrar Hermione, antes que eu acabasse fazendo besteira. Que diabos aquela garota pensava pra surgir do nada e dizer tudo aquilo? Havíamos tido algo, não nego, mas quando soube que George era louco por ela eu havia colocado um fim naquilo. Agora ela surgia com tudo aquilo de novo. Só podia ser Merlin querendo tirar sarro de mim. Mas acontece que eu sou o engraçado aqui!

**HERMIONE POV**

Quando George surgira na sala comunal da grifinória sem o irmão e com suas usuais tentativas – sempre fracassadas – de "você não sabe qual gêmeo eu sou", eu logo partira para o campo de quadribol. Se Fred, como o irmão dissera, ainda estava tomando uma ducha por lá depois do cansativo treino, eu iria lá para dar-lhe uma surpresa. Se garotos costumavam buscar as namoradas, por que eu não podia inverter um pouco as regras afinal? Mudar regras... É, eu estava convivendo muito com as loucuras de um gêmeo Weasley.

O caminho era um pouco demorado, mas aquilo era bom. Não queria aparecer por lá enquanto ele estivesse tomando um banho, considerando que ele aproveitaria a oportunidade para me deixar maluca. Agora tudo era assim, motivo para me deixar louca por ele. Estava ficando perigoso até.

Quando eu por fim cruzei próximo ao salão comunal das Casas, Ronald puxou-me pelo braço gentilmente. Desde que Fred havia me dito que ele insinuara que estávamos juntos na Copa de Quadribol, havia evitado muito diálogo com ele. Por fim, lá estava eu.

— Está tudo bem, Mione? — Questionara com um quê de preocupação.

— Sim, sim. Só estou indo encontrar o Fred.

— Agora tudo é Fred! — Ele revirou os olhos, irritado. — Nem com Harry eu posso conversar mais como antes.

— E Lilá? — Sim, eu me lembrava bem daquilo. Havia visto os dois praticamente se devorando aquele dia.

— Ela é um pouco... Exagerada. — Ele ignorara. — Gosto dela, mas também quero algum espaço.

— Oh sim, compreendo. — Na verdade, não compreendia não. — Desculpe Ron, mas preciso mesmo ir encontrar o Fred.

Mal havia dado alguns passos quando ele abriu a boca novamente:

— Repetir a noite no alçapão?

— O que disse, Ronald? — Bufei irritada sem olhá-lo.

— Não se faça de cínica, Mione. Não combina com você. — Ele riu, aumentando ainda mais minha irritação. — Eu ouvi. Sou curioso, sabe? Aí fui ver. Caramba... Vocês não perdem tempo mesmo!

— Isso não te diz respeito, Ronald.

— Ah diz. Quando se trata da minha amiga, do meu irmão e da casa onde eu moro, diz sim.

— O que acontece entre eu e o meu namorado não.

— Ah, Hermione. Não seja assim. Fred não te pediu em namoro. Assuma logo que você não é a garotinha ingênua que todos pensamos. Pelo que eu vi, Fred não foi o primeiro a passar por aí.

— Você não sabe o que está dizendo. — Senti os olhos começarem a marejar. Talvez ele estivesse certo. — Por que está me dizendo isso?

— Não estou dizendo nada que não seja verdade, o que foi?

— Você está me insultando, Ronald!

— Se você crê que assim seja, não é? Tudo tem conseqüências. Pensasse melhor nos seus atos.

Eu não agüentava mais aquela idiotice toda. Maldito Ron. Foi então que corri pelos corredores até que estivesse em frente ao campo de quadribol. Não queria que Fred me visse chorando daquele jeito, então parei por ali um momento para recuperar a aparência usual. Maldita hora em que parei por ali.

Angelina Johnson estava se aproximando de Fred quando eu os notei ali. Ele a havia olhado dos pés à cabeça quando ela indicara o corpo com as mãos e aquilo era um péssimo presságio. Eu sabia que eles já haviam tido algo, mas Fred me dissera – quando ainda éramos apenas amigos – que nunca mais teria nada, visto que o irmão estava apaixonado por ela.

Agora estavam ali. As lágrimas não me permitiam ver muita coisa, mas pude notar quando ela sussurrou no ouvido dele, começando a se distanciar aos poucos. Aquilo fora um beijo? Eu não conseguia enxergar nada além de um borrão. Acho que era a hora de entender que talvez eu tivesse sido uma paixão de verão e agora fosse alguém simplesmente para saciar vontades.


	8. Chapter 8

Quando Hermione abrira os olhos, o cheiro de Fred estava espalhado por cada centímetro ao seu redor, embriagando-a. Sorriu para si mesma, independente do fato dele já não estar mais ali ao seu lado. Aquilo fora real ou mais um dos seus sonhos loucos? Não sabia dizer. De todo modo, suspirou aliviada, pois seria horrível se alguém os visse ali. Ela se sentia envergonhada, por mais que houvessem sido apenas beijos e carinhos.

Ao levantar-se, conforme procurava fazer sempre que estava ali na Toca, rumou para o espelho na parede oposta e passou a rir para si mesma enquanto arrumava os cabelos, notando o brilho único em seus olhos. Ela se lembrava de cada segundo. A aproximação dele, seu coração acelerado, o toque dos lábios... Parecia surreal. Fora tão bom tê-lo ali e dormir sentindo que ele a enlaçava com seus braços!

Enquanto isso, no outro quarto, George acordava aos pulos um Fred morto de cansaço e sono que recusou-se a levantar do colchão até Ron o lembrar sobre a Taça Mundial de Quadribol que os aguardava. Fred sorria satisfeito, conforme Harry notara ao cochichar para os amigos, despertando curiosidades sobre o que poderia ter acontecido.

― Sonhou com ela, hã? ― George erguia a sobrancelha para ele, debochado.

― Me deixe em paz.

― Em paz? Te deixaram com tanta _paz_, pelo visto, que você sequer consegue fazer outra cara que não essa de idiota. ― Ron murmurou. Eram raros os momentos em que ele não era o foco da graça e os aproveitava satisfeito.

― Eu juro que senti alguém fazendo carinho nos meus cabelos. ― Harry disse distante do debate entre os Weasley, atraindo a atenção deles.

George ria como se soubesse de algo e na verdade sabia mesmo, mas não ousaria dizer. Fora tudo parte do brilhante plano que ele tivera com Gina. Não que a irmã fosse um gênio como ele, mas tinha algum potencial em si para tirar sarro dos outros. Logo o ruivo pensou que se o irmão continuasse bobamente apaixonado como estava, ele teria que substituí-lo pela garota da família.

Gina aparecera na sala durante o dia anterior perguntando sobre Harry com falsa inocência. Era óbvio que ela era extremamente apaixonada por ele, por que insistia em esconder? De todo modo, ali estava o gentil irmão para auxiliá-la. Todos dormiam e ele sabia disso porque saíra do quarto por esse motivo óbvio, vendo que estava sozinho e obrigado a fazer silêncio. Assim, indicara que ela não teria problemas caso fosse até lá, o que ela logo tratou de fazer.

Em contra-partida, pouco tempo após dar sinal verde à Gina, ele notara Fred murmurando sonolento pela cozinha da Toca. O garoto teria atrapalhado tudo se não fosse pelo cupido que resolvera se manifestar em George pela primeira – e provavelmente única – vez na vida. Ele não precisara de muito, por sorte.

**FLASHBACK**

― Ei Fred! ― George murmurou o mais alto que pode, o que não foi muita coisa, mas serviu para o propósito de atrair a atenção do irmão.

― O que você está fazendo aí? ― Ele dissera entre um longo suspiro de sono, estranhando o que via.

― Não estou com sono. ― O gêmeo riu. ― Mas tenho boas notícias pra você, que tal?

― Mamãe trouxe sapos de chocolate?

― Não. ― George revirou os olhos incrédulo.

― Feijões mágicos?

― Não, Fred.

― Não acredito que ela se esqueceu do que eu pedi! ― O garoto dissera realmente furioso. Como podia ser tão imbecil?

― Fred, escuta aqui. Eu poderia enrolar e contar uma longa história pra te fazer pensar que eu não sei das coisas. ― George segurou a cabeça dele e chacoalhou o melhor que pôde na tentativa de fazê-lo pensar um pouco. Talvez fosse o sono. ― Gina está deitada no nosso quarto, que tal ir lá dar uma volta no dela?

― Pra que? ― Fred balbuciara entre outro suspiro sonolento, fazendo George se remoer de vontade de espancá-lo. Por sorte sua varinha não estava ali.

― FRED, A HERMIONE ESTÁ SOZINHA NO QUARTO! ANDA LOGO E AGARR...! ― George praticamente berrou, tendo a boca tampada pelo irmão. Parecia finalmente despertado.

― Ok, entendi. Não precisa berrar.

E lá se fora um Fred com sorriso de retardado no rosto, escada acima.

Todos já estavam terminando de se vestir quando Fred saiu do quarto de Ron para ir até o seu trocar de roupa. Apenas alguns passos desengonçados pelo corredor e seu corpo chocara-se contra o de Hermione, fazendo ambos sorrirem sem nem mesmo se olharem. Teria sido apenas ignorância infantil dos dois lados se Hermione tivesse resistido a virar o rosto para admirá-lo virando no final do corredor.

Fred tinha os cabelos bagunçados de um jeito engraçado, mas que conseguia ser extremamente atraente, principalmente porque Hermione imaginava maneiras diversas de bagunçá-lo daquele modo. Ele usava a calça branca do pijama apenas, o que dava a ela uma maravilhosa visão do corpo dele, fazendo seu rosto corar.

_Merlin, como ele é lindo!_

Por outro lado, Hermione já estava pronta e não menos interessante, mesmo que mais coberta pelas peças de roupa que usava, para a tristeza do ruivo. Ao notar que ela parara no corredor, Fred se virara para certificar-se e se deparara com a garota a lhe olhar com um belo sorriso nos lábios. Se já não estivesse completamente atrasado, ele com certeza teria ido até ela repetir os beijos da noite passada. Infelizmente, teria de se contentar apenas com o beijo que mandaria da porta do quarto, entrando nele.

Gina, que surgira logo em seguida por ali, encontrara uma Hermione risonha diante do corredor vazio. Balançou a cabeça para os lados, como se achasse que a amiga estava maluca, e a arrastou até a mesa do café, guardando suas perguntas para mais tarde.


	9. Chapter 9

Os lugares que o Sr. Weasley conseguira através do seu cargo no Ministério da Magia eram excelentes para se assistir o jogo, exceto por um detalhe: a proximidade irritante com os Malfoy na cabine ao lado. O lugar era imenso e uma vasta quantidade de bruxos podia ser observada na extensão das arquibancadas, formando um verdadeiro mar de pessoas.

Hermione estava impressionada com tudo aquilo de modo que apenas andava na tentativa de captar com os olhos curiosos tudo o que pudesse daquele cenário fantástico. Assim, se vira rodeada de modo sufocante por Ron e Harry, por mais que o moreno estivesse entretido demais na conversa com Gina. Justamente por isso, Hermione se via perseguida por Ron, que insistia que ambos estavam sozinhos ali.

Fred, por outro lado, estava se rendendo a tristeza de não conseguir se aproximar da garota durante o jogo, limitando-se a torcer para a Irlanda que estava a jogar contra a Bulgária. Por mais que o time de vestes esverdeadas fosse um clássico histórico na Taça Mundial de Quadribol, a atenção da maioria dos telespectadores estava voltada para um único nome e do time adversário: Viktor Krum, o apanhador da Bulgária.

Por mais que a Irlanda ganhara o jogo, Viktor era parabenizado com ânimo pelos bruxos ao redor. Agora que descera da vassoura, era visível que não passava de um jovem, talvez um pouco mais velho que ela apenas. Era muito bonito, mas não possuía o encanto que Fred tinha para Hermione, coisa que o garoto não parecera perceber.

Ao saírem da área do jogo, os Weasley se separaram para comer algo nas tendas espalhadas pelo gramado antes de rumarem finalmente para a barraca. Desse modo, Hermione se via seguindo um esfomeado Ronald, o que a fizera afastar-se observando tudo ao redor.

Distraída e curiosa, a morena se via em um lugar completamente diferente até notar-se próxima da parte interna do campo. Olhando daquele ângulo ele era muito maior, quase assustador. Foi diante daqueles pensamentos bobos que ela esbarrara no tal garoto.

Viktor parecia muito melhor de perto e sem os trajes de quadribol. Era realmente belo, Hermione pensara ao ver que era dele o corpo em que trombara sem querer. Diante da vergonha de estar perto de alguém tão importante o rosto dela ruborizara, fazendo com que o garoto a achasse maravilhosa, principalmente porque ela não o bombardeara com perguntas, elogios e agarrações.

― Viktor. ― Ele disse ao apanhar gentilmente a mão dela e beijá-la em sinal de respeito. ― E a senhorita seria?

― Hermione. ― Ela gaguejou nervosa, olhando para ele. Nunca havia sido tratada daquele jeito por um garoto. ― Você joga muito bem.

― Obrigado. ― Ele riu divertido. Era ótimo estar na companhia de alguém que não fosse exagerado como as meninas que o cercavam geralmente.

Logo os dois estavam sentados em uma conversa animada, ambos risonhos e distraídos do tempo. Viktor possuía um sotaque adorável, além de bom senso de humor e costumes de um verdadeiro cavalheiro, encantando-a. Eles haviam conversado sobre desde o tempo até as coisas que gostavam de fazer, como se conhecessem um ao outro há tempos.

― Durmstrang possui um clima frio praticamente sempre. ― Ele concluía o assunto dos dois. ― Os novatos reclamam muito nos primeiros anos, mas com passar deles torna-se confortável.

― Imagino. Adoro o inverno, porém nada consegue ser mais bonito do que os arredores de Hogwarts na primavera ou os raios do sol de verão no Lago Negro. ― Ela disse com uma pontada visível de saudade. ― Você já foi à Hogwarts?

― Não. ― Ele disse pensativo. Havia ouvido muito sobre aquele lugar de Karkaroff ou outros bruxos. Parecia ser realmente incrível. ― Espdsdaero ir alguma hora.

_Seja breve_, Hermione pensou.

Viktor havia lhe mostrado que ela – a sabe-tudo, a garota certinha que sempre devia ter as rédeas da razão – podia sim ser atrativa a alguém incrível com milhares de opções. Ele não era simplesmente alguém bonito; Era também interessante e diferente, despertando a atenção dela.

Lembrou-se de Fred por um instante. O ruivo era adorável, bonito, sempre estava ali por perto. Infelizmente, não sabia se era correspondida por ele. E se a cena do dia anterior tivesse sido apenas por brincadeira, diversão? Com Fred você nunca sabia o que era sério; Aliás, ele nunca falava sério. Hogwarts começaria em breve e logo Angelina estaria ali para ocupar não só o tempo como os pensamentos dele. Ela era apenas uma paixãozinha de férias.

― Hermione? ― Viktor a chamou, tirando-a do transe. O nome dela soava tão engraçado na voz dele. Era encantador.

― Me desculpe. ― Ela sorriu para ele.

Porém, não tiveram tempo para retomar a conversa. Um homem de feições muito sérias aparecera alguns metros adiante chamando Viktor com um sotaque tão carregado quanto o dele, fazendo com que o garoto olhasse Hermione como quem pedia desculpas por não poder mais ficar ali.

― Hermione, onde posso vê-la novamente? ― Ele perguntou com um sorriso adorável no rosto.

― Apenas além dos portões de Hogwarts, Viktor. ― Ela disse beijando-lhe o rosto com carinho, antes de levantar-se para ir embora. ― Foi muito bom te conhecer.

Não demorara muito para que ela estivesse diante da barraca dos Weasley. Possuía um sorriso magnífico nos lábios e estava sozinha, fazendo com que Fred elevasse a sobrancelha em indignação. Ele ficara sentado ao lado da entrada da barraca esperando por ela como se fosse uma mãe preocupada, o que fizera George rir dele durante um bom tempo. De todo modo, ali estava ela totalmente alegre. Talvez não tivesse sido uma boa idéia ficar ali.

O ruivo tinha um livro em mãos tampando parcialmente o rosto. Se Hermione não estivesse tão distante naquele momento, teria notado o quão falsa aquela cena era. Fred? Com um livro em mãos? Esperando a toa? Só podia ser brincadeira. Para a tristeza do garoto, ela apenas lhe desejara uma boa noite de sono dando-lhe um carinhoso beijo no rosto, partindo em seguida para a cama que lhe era destinada.

_Eu preciso conquistá-la._


	10. Chapter 10

Já não era sem tempo. No dia seguinte, de volta à Toca, os garotos arrumavam suas coisas para outro semestre em Hogwarts; Cheios de certezas e esperanças sobre este novo tempo que viria. Das férias, levariam cansaço em dobro, visto que o tempo que haviam tido para descansar fora gasto em diversão, fato que a Sra. Weasley comentava a plenos pulmões.

Eram malões sendo arrumados, trajes voando de um cômodo para outro, livros sendo guardados, entre outras tantas coisas. Em um ponto da casa, Arthur conversava com Percy e Gui sobre as atividades do Ministério, enquanto em outro os gêmeos Weasley preparavam o maior carregamento de logros que já haviam feito para Hogwarts em toda a vida.

Vez ou outra Hermione se encontrava com Fred pelos corredores. Ela mantinha em sua mente as lembranças frescas da noite em que o garoto a beijara, mas simplesmente não conseguia se expressar sobre aquilo. Havia sido incrível, sem dúvidas. Porém, como dizer ao garoto que gostava dele e desejava que estivessem juntos? Fred, ao contrário, acreditava sem nenhuma dúvida em que ocorrera algo entre ela e Ron na competição de quadribol, evitando-a sem pudor.

Assim, restara apenas uma última aula de N.O.M.s para Hermione, deixando-a com a estranha sensação de agonia. Talvez Fred se aproximasse dela, talvez tudo retomasse o rumo pelo qual estava caminhando. Infelizmente, apenas George permanecera com alguma aproximação, evitando que a morena ficasse sozinha, visto que Fred distanciara-se mesmo estando no quarto, sequer levantando os olhos da cama.

― É só isso? ― Fred finalmente dissera.

― Sim, eu disse que era fácil. ― A garota rira nervosa. Não estava costumada a tal comportamento do garoto.

― Vocês são tão birrentos.

― Uh? ― Hermione questionara.

― Birrentos. ― George repetira. ― Parece até que foram feitos um para o outro!

Apesar do silêncio que se instaurara, George sabia o que estava fazendo – ou pelo menos achava que sabia. Hermione estava com as bochechas avermelhadas, tentando em vão sufocar o sorriso bobo em seu rosto, mas é claro que Fred não notara. Ele estava preocupado demais em parecer irritado.

Enquanto Hermione procurava entender o que se passava, as coisas na mente de Fred pareciam nítidas. Hermione passara o tempo todo na Taça de Quadribol com Ron aos seus pés e após o jogo sumira durante um longo tempo tendo ele junto consigo. Não era óbvio? Para ele era: Hermione com certeza beijara Ron. Foi pensando nessa idéia maluca do seu irmão que George teve a pior idéia de todas, mas afinal, ele precisava reagir não é?

― O beijo do Ron é melhor que o do Fred, Hermione? ― O ruivo dissera entre risos, observando atentamente o comportamento do irmão.

Tampouco Hermione começara a pronunciar o que deveria ter sido um "_Mas eu nunca beijei o Ron!"_, os punhos de Fred se fecharam com força e a expressão no seu rosto mudou drasticamente. Por um momento George considerou que seria melhor correr, mas apanhou a varinha em mãos em caso de emergência. Seu irmão iria matá-lo, era nítido.

― Mas é claro que o beijo dele é melhor! ― Fred praticamente berrara, irritado. ― Foi idiotice ter beijado você! Você gosta do Ron, não é verdade? Alguém totalmente diferente do Harry, principalmente ladrão de garotas! Como não consegui perceber antes?

E lá se fora um Fred Weasley porta afora, deixando George e Hermione sem saber o que fazer. Ao vê-lo distante, Hermione abaixara a cabeça em visível tristeza, fazendo com que o ruivo ao seu lado se sentisse a pior pessoa possível. Não que ele desejasse causar aquilo; Acreditava que o irmão fosse agir de modo diferente, mas infelizmente as coisas haviam fugido do seu controle.

― Ei Hermione. ― George sussurrou com calma, abraçando-a. ― Não fique assim. Desculpa.

― A errada sou eu. ― Ela sorriu em meio às lágrimas que caíam aos poucos pelo seu rosto. ― Fred talvez tenha razão em achar que eu beijaria o Ron, mas eu não o fiz.

― Sei que não fez isso. ― Ele revirou os olhos. ― E lá no fundo, meu irmão também sabe, mas é orgulhoso demais pra admitir. Acho que ele gosta mesmo de você.

_Acho que ele gosta mesmo de você._ Hermione sentiu-se alegre por um instante, mas logo tal sensação seria substituída por culpa. Por que não dissera algo? Por que permitira que Fred saísse daquele jeito? Se sentia tão estúpida...

― Chega de aulas por hoje. ― O garoto lhe disse enquanto apanhava os livros de cima da mesa, enlaçando-a pelos ombros até que estivessem finalmente no quarto de Gina. ― Amanhã o dia vai ser cansativo.

Mal George saíra do quarto deixando a irmã sem entender nada, Hermione desabara na cama. Era hora de colocar os pensamentos no lugar e decidir o que faria. Fred com certeza estava muito irritado, mas alguma hora aquilo havia de passar. Se o que ele sentia era verdadeiro como o seu gêmeo dissera, as coisas teriam que se acertar alguma hora.

_Que não demore muito._


	11. Chapter 11

Já era noite quando Hermione finalmente criou coragem para sair do quarto de Gina. A amiga, que agora tagarelava sem parar pelos cantos com Harry, havia passado o dia todo distante do cômodo, o que deixara a morena com a sensação de certo abandono. De todo modo, aquilo lhe acabara por fazer bem. Tivera tempo de sobra para pensar em como estavam seus pensamentos, seus sentimentos e no que faria a seguir.

Assim, levantou-se da cama sentindo o travesseiro encharcado de lágrimas e o coração mais leve. Estava sem mágoas afinal, por mais que Fred houvesse exagerado em suas acusações. Também, pudera. Hermione conseguia compreender o lado dele. Em quê Fred não era exagerado? Riu dessa idéia ao atravessar a porta do quarto. Além do mais, na cabeça dele o escolhido de Hermione era Ron, seu irmão, e isso parecia soar de modo horrível. Traição do pior tipo.

Ao chegar em frente à porta do quarto dos gêmeos, lembrou-se da sensação que estava em si quando a cruzara pela última vez, horas antes. Agora sentia outras sensações como temor, expectativa. No fundo sentia alegria em pensar que tudo daria certo. Criou coragem com uma tomada de fôlego mais longa e bateu na porta confiante, torcendo para que ele abrisse a porta.

Ali estava um ruivo. Para as outras pessoas era muito difícil definir quando era George ou Fred, mas Hermione sabia fazê-lo com facilidade extrema. Ela conhecia cada mania, cada gesto de Fred e ele era singular, mesmo tendo um irmão gêmeo. Para ela, jamais haveria como confundi-los, algo que até mesmo Molly fazia.

— Hermione! — O garoto berrara com certa alegria. Era George. — Vem, vamos dar uns amassos. — Ele piscara para ela, tomando-lhe a mão com audácia.

— George, eu sei que é você. — Ela riu.

— Droga. — Ele franziu a testa como só ele fazia. O irmão não tinha aquela mania, costumava erguer apenas uma sobrancelha em reprovação. — Sabe como é, Angelina tem me deixado sozinho, meio carente.

— Sei, sei. — Hermione sorrira para ele, lembrando do que estava fazendo ali. — Hm, George, Fred está aí?

— Fred? Não. Ele não voltou aqui durante o dia todo.

— Eu o procurei em todos os lugares possíveis, não sei onde ele pode estar. — A garota fizera cara de choro deixando o ruivo sem saber o que fazer, apavorando-se.

— Escute Hermione, vou fazer isso apenas porque se trata de você e sei o quanto Fred quer que fiquem juntos. — Ele sussurrara checando o corredor. — Nós temos um esconderijo onde escondemos os logros da mamãe, o quarto é muito óbvio, você sabe. Ele fica num pequeno alçapão no final do corredor. A estátua tampa a visão, é perfeito.

— Você acha que ele está lá?

— Você disse que ele não está em nenhum outro lugar, não é? — Ele piscou novamente para ela com o ar maroto.

— Obrigada George! — Ela dissera ao sair andando pelo corredor.

— Aceito recompensas na volta! A proposta ainda está de pé caso Fred não aproveite a pouca luz do alçapão.

Hermione não conseguira evitar o riso ouvindo aquilo, mas ignorara uma resposta. George era assim mesmo, não havia o que ser dito e sabia que no fundo aquilo era apenas brincadeira de um quase-irmão bobo. Logo, estava no lugar indicado e descia devagar as escadas do alçapão mal iluminado. Havia um cheiro peculiar ali, o cheiro de Fred. Ele realmente havia se escondido por lá o dia inteiro, agora ela tinha certeza. Com o barulho da fechadura voltando a cerrar-se atrás de si, o garoto sequer se virara para ela. Imaginava ser o irmão.

— Já disse que não quero ser incomodado, George. — A voz dele ecoou por lá. Estava de costas para a garota e mexia em algo na mesa à sua frente. — Ainda não consegui fazer esses malditos fogos funcionarem como eu queria.

— Talvez você devesse descansar. — Hermione sussurrou o suficiente para que ele ouvisse, fazendo com que Fred congelasse subitamente. — Pretende ficar aqui o resto da noite fugindo de mim?

— Pretendia, mas pelo visto você me achou. — Ele se virou para ela com expressão ignorante.

Aquele não era o Fred. O seu Fred. Era uma versão magoada, amedrontada. Era um garoto que estava tentando entender seus sentimentos por uma garota que sempre fora sua amiga, o adolescente que buscava compreender se ela gostava dele também e por que isso de repente parecia importar tanto. Estava confuso e isso era visível, então parecia normal para ela que o ruivo agisse como uma fera ferida.

— Não seja ignorante, Fred Weasley! Eu vim saber como você está! — Ela tentara tocá-lo com a ponta dos dedos, mas ele recuara rapidamente. Era um jogador de quadribol, afinal.

— Que tal se preocupar com o Ron? — Ele debatera. Era impressão ou os olhos dele estavam marejados? Devia ser impressão.

— Nunca houve nada entre eu e Ron, não entende? Aquele dia, na Taça Mundial de Quadribol, ele simplesmente começou a devorar tudo pela frente e eu fui ver o lugar. Me perdi, acabei por entrar na parte interna do campo e conheci Viktor Krum. Ele foi muito educado comigo, ao contrário do que você está sendo agora, seu brutamontes!

— Não foi isso que o Rony disse. — Fred cuspiu as palavras como pôde. Estava prestes a chorar de raiva e aquilo parecia ridículo. Lembrou-se então do irmão contando como beijara uma amiga de longa data, só podia ser Hermione, mas por que ela mentia? Aquilo estava doendo muito.

— Então Ronald é um mentiroso! Eu nunca o beijei!

— Então foi o Krum? Entendo... Faz sucesso com as garotas, rico, talentoso, de um lugar distante. Deve ter parecido bem atraente, não é?

— Não seja estúpido, Fred! — Ela se aproximou dele. Seus rostos estavam próximos demais, mas nenhum dos dois havia se dado conta. — Você está agindo como uma criança birrenta e não há motivo. Não houve nada entre eu e Krum.

— Nunca há nada entre você e ninguém, percebeu? Talvez não haja nada entre eu e você também.

Lágrimas passaram a pingar nas mãos desprotegidas de Fred e ele por um momento teve medo de que estivesse chorando sem se dar conta. Como era estúpido! Tocou o rosto de leve se permitindo olhar para Hermione e pôde ver que era ela quem chorava. Ele havia feito a garota chorar.

— Me desculpe. — Ele sussurrou arrependido, abraçando-a.

A cabeça orgulhosa de Hermione dizia para que se afastasse, mas ela não tinha forças para aquilo e o abraço de Fred era tudo o que ela queria naquele momento. Permaneceu ali por um tempo que lhe pareceu infinito, sentindo o garoto acariciando suas costas e vez ou outra beijando-lhe o rosto. Por que tinha que ser tão difícil?

De repente os lábios se tocavam cada vez com mais ardor e ambos sabiam que era aquilo que havia de ser. As mãos de Fred acariciavam a cintura de Hermione enquanto ela se desprendia em carinhos nos cabelos ruivos dele que tanto amava. A raiva que sentiam aos poucos se tornava desejo e eles sequer imaginavam se podiam controlar aquilo de fato, mas não importava.

Ela, sem medo, procurava cada pedacinho do corpo dele que até então havia apenas imaginado nos seus sonhos mais malucos, enquanto ele aproveitava cada uma das curvas que ela possuía. Sentia-se correndo por estradas perigosas ali, aumentando a velocidade a cada minuto. Era insano e delicioso.

Já não eram mais crianças e foi ali, nos braços do amado, com o coração repleto de amor mal demonstrado, que ela se entregou à ele. Não importava se Fred estaria com ela depois ou não, se aquele lugar não era uma lua de mel ou se poderiam ser pegos a qualquer momento. Ela estivera triste imaginando que nunca mais o teria e agora que estava ali, tão próxima, queria tê-lo completamente para si enquanto lhe era possível.

Ele lhe pousara o corpo sob a mesa em que trabalhava jogando ao chão tudo o que estava ali. As mãos ágeis dedicavam-se a retirar a camiseta dela sem pudor algum enquanto ela arfava sentindo o corpo arder em chamas vivas. Não via a hora do garoto roçar os lábios no seu corpo de novo e quando sentiu isso outra vez, a sensação pareceu levá-la ao paraíso.

Conforme a boca dele mordiscava e beijava a área do seu pescoço até o colo, ela enlaçava os dedos envolta do pescoço dele, sussurrando coisas que não faziam sentido nem a si mesma. Como podia estar discutindo com ele há poucos minutos se agora se entregava desse modo tão completo? Não sabia dizer, apenas sentir e tocar.

Quando ele a tomara nos braços com a urgência de tê-la ali, não importava o que tinha ao redor. Era ele e ela, duas pessoas que se amavam e não sabiam como ficar juntas, unindo seus corpos no mais sublime amor. Não havia a Toca, os Weasley, Harry ou Hogwarts quando os dois atingiram o céu. Era apenas o toque macio dos cabelos de Hermione e o cheiro adocicado da pele de Fred, embalando os dois até que surgisse coragem para que se olhassem de verdade. Um sorriso surgiu ali.

Conseqüências sempre existiriam, mas quando as causas eram tão incríveis quanto aquele momento, elas valiam o preço.


	12. Chapter 12

**HERMIONE POV**

Hogwarts sempre fora magnífica, o sonho de qualquer aluno realizado. A cada corredor uma nova história, que fazia você se perguntar sobre o conteúdo escondido atrás de cada porta. Um pouco aterrorizante no começo, mas após tanto tempo era preciso criar um pouco de coragem ou, pelo menos, resistência.

Quando você achava que já sabia tudo por ali, surgiam novas possibilidades. Aos curiosos e corajosos de plantão, um prato cheio. Eram infinitos os caminhos por onde andar, as áreas livres, as salas das quais muitos apenas haviam ouvido falar. Troféus encantadores relatando anos de tradição e história…

Era incrível.

As surpresas começavam logo ao embarcar! Caminhava-se normalmente pela estação de King's Cross, como se desejasse apanhar um expresso qualquer, até chegar entre as Plataformas de número nove e dez. O expresso rumo à Hogwarts partia às nove da manhã e para chegar até ele, era necessário cruzar uma parede entre as plataformas.

Meus pais, adoráveis trouxas, se deliciavam com a sensação de acompanhar a filha até antes do embarque como se fosse a primeira vez, por mais que aquela já fosse a quarta. Mal posso explicar minha surpresa ao avistar o trem. Me sentia ligeiramente perdida, primeiramente pelo seu tamanho, que me parecia sempre infinito ao longe, e também pelo fato de estar ali à sorte, já que meus pais haviam permanecido antes da passagem para a Nove-Três-Quartos.

Fred estava ali ao meu lado seguido pelos seus irmãos e a mãe, absorta entre tantas cabeças laranjas correndo pela estação com seus malões. Era engraçado observar tudo aquilo. Eu ainda estava me sentindo encabulada desde a hora do café da manhã, mas o modo carinhoso como Fred segurava a minha mão agora me transmitia um pouco de paz.

**FLASHBACK**

Fred havia me acordado com um beijo de bom dia. Estava completamente pronto, fato que eu estranhei demasiadamente, visto que sequer havia chegado a hora em que eu levantaria; Talvez nem Molly tivesse levantado ainda. Aquilo me pareceu doce. Independente de Gina estar ali, o puxei ao meu lado na cama bagunçada. Os braços dele logo me embalaram com carinho e eu sorri tendo nossos rostos tão próximos.

Não sei quanto tempo permanecemos daquele modo até que eu realmente me levantasse ao ouvir Molly cruzando o corredor em sua baixa cantoria matinal. Fred permanecera ali sentado na poltrona ao lado da porta me olhando como se eu fosse o bem mais precioso do mundo, enquanto eu arrumava meus cabelos e ingressava em um banho demorado. Sentia-me nova e isso era incrível.

O corredor da Toca estava completamente deserto e o máximo que se podia ouvir de barulho, além dos utensílios de cozinha de Molly, era uma ou outra gaveta sendo aberta com calma, além de malões que se fechavam por magia. Eu rumava para a cozinha apesar de estar cedo quando aquele garoto baderneiro agarra-me o braço com um olhar significativo. Eu sabia o que havia naquele brilho suspeito: Idéias mirabolantes.

Não demorara muito e eu podia sentir uma de suas mãos acariciando a minha nuca, puxando-me para um daqueles beijos demorados que eu tanto adorava. Por um instante deixou de haver corredor, pessoas, olhos curiosos. Era apenas nós dois ali e aquele beijo incrível. Mas é claro que aquilo durara pouco.

— Mas como você faz uma coisa dessas assim, meu filho! — Molly parara na ponta do corredor. Não estava irritada, estava desconcertada. — Tem noção de que seu irmão gosta da Hermione?

— Como você sabe disso, mãe? — Fred dissera se esforçando para ser sério.

— Ora essa, é óbvio que Fred gosta da Hermione! Eu conheço vocês muito bem.

— Não parece, sabe? — Ele gargalhou divertido. Eu já estava azul de tanta vergonha, vermelha era pouco. — Eu sou o Fred, oras.

— George, não brinque comigo. Jamais que o Fred acordaria tão cedo assim. Ele é sempre o último a sair da cama. — Ela riu divertida. — Ande Hermione querida, Gina já está pronta também?

— Mãe, eu sou o Fred. — Ele revirou os olhos. — Nem parece que você me pariu, mulher!

— Fred, não fale assim! — Eu bati em seu braço, coisa que provavelmente nem fizera cócegas.

— Oh, meus meninos! — Ela se aproximara correndo com seu jeito maternal, sufocando-nos num abraço. — Fico feliz que tenham se acertado, vocês ficam lindos juntos. Arthur vai adorar essa, eu sempre disse! — Soltou-nos com certa pressa, passando a correr pelo corredor. — Arthur! Arthur! Venha ver! Fred e Hermione estão juntos!

Excelente. Agora toda a Toca sabia disso.

Ao subir no vagão, logo encontramos uma cabine vazia e fomos até a janela para acenar aos que ficavam, como todos ali faziam. Só quando o sinal ecoou e o trem pôs-se a percorrer os trilhos é que nos sentamos e eu pude então aproveitar algum tempo com Fred. Os Weasley, ainda surpresos com a descoberta recente, haviam se dirigido à cabine vizinha deixando-nos ali apenas com Harry e Gina que, para variar, pareciam trancafiados em um mundo particular.

Olhei para o garoto ao meu lado considerando o quanto ele era realmente adorável. Era talvez uns dois anos mais velho do que eu, visto que nem eu sabia ao certo quantos anos Fred tinha, mas isso parecia desnecessário. O seu senso de humor era sempre presente, mas quando estávamos juntos ele parecia outra pessoa assim como eu me sentia diferente perto dele. Seus cabelos ruivos caíam aos olhos, deixando-o ainda mais adorável. Mas o que mais me chamava atenção nele eram seus olhos de um castanho vivo, olhos mágicos. Frequentemente me perdia neles enquanto conversávamos coisas sem fim, como se fossem um mar aberto me arrastando para as profundezas.

Ele, que de início mostrara-se um verdadeiro palhaço baderneiro, agora conseguia me olhar nos olhos e sorrir com vergonha; E deste modo as horas passaram mais rápido, até anoitecer e chegarmos à Hogwarts.

Os primeiranistas eram direcionados para grandes barcos, onde partiam para a escola. Era uma viagem esquisita, na verdade. Os barcos eram ocupados por uma média de quatro a cinco alunos no máximo, guiados magicamente pelas águas escuras do Lago Negro, de onde se via dezenas de pequenas luminárias por toda a extensão, como pequenos vagalumes.

Nós, por sorte, possuíamos um modo mais prático e menos – mas não tanto – extravagante de locomoção. Assim, ficamos parcialmente quietos até chegarmos ao grande salão de Hogwarts, onde havia quatro mesas imensas com inúmeros alunos. Sobre cada mesa estavam as bandeiras com a cor e o símbolo de cada Casa, como conhecíamos bem. Na mesa da Grifinória havíamos encontrado diversos amigos, mas ainda não era a hora de comemorarmos o reencontro. Estava ali o Chapéu Seletor.

Eu já não me importava com tudo aquilo em volta, olhando para Fred enquanto ele prestava alguma vaga atenção na seleção das Casas. Era engraçado vê-lo sem um sorriso no rosto, não parecia em nada com ele. Ao notar que eu o olhava de modo tão fixo, sorriu para mim e beijou-me os lábios rapidamente.

— Adoraria te beijar como ontem a noite, se é que me entende. — Ele piscou para mim, deixando-me envergonhada. Estava evitando pensar que aquilo ocorrera para o bem da minha sanidade. — Mas sabe como é, tem muita gente em volta.

Ok, meu rosto queimava como fogo em brasa.

— Ei, não se preocupe. — Ele riu divertido da minha expressão. — Temos a noite toda e diversos corredores escuros!

Maldito Friedrich Weasley!

_Longe dali, porém, Hermione passeava pelos pensamentos de outra pessoa com uma doçura infinita. Hogwarts estava prestes a receber uma visita um tanto interessante._


	13. Chapter 13

Enquanto Hogwarts permanecia aquecida diante do final de inverno com a chegada da primavera, o Instituto Durmstrang jazia cercado por palmos de neve há quilômetros dali. Os novos alunos cruzavam os corredores com certa dificuldade diante da sensação térmica desfavorável, mas era apenas questão de costume.

Era notável a agitação em um certo corredor da ala norte, considerando que ali estava ninguém menos que Viktor Krum. O garoto, que tentava em vão aproximar-se da sala de Karkaroff, estava cercado de diversos alunos recém-selecionados e aquilo tornava tudo muito difícil. Não que detestasse conversar com pessoas que o admirassem; Pelo contrário, lhe dava grande prazer. Porém, naquele momento só havia uma coisa em sua mente.

— Viktor? — A voz de Karkaroff ecoou pelo corredor e ele felizmente sentiu o alívio preencher seu corpo. — Quero você em minha sala em dez minutos, temos assuntos a tratar.

Os garotos ao redor dele logo lhe diziam em sussurros que ele estava completamente enrascado antes mesmo do ano chegar, mas Viktor sabia que não era bem assim. Karkaroff era seu mentor acima de tudo e o quadribol lhe dava assuntos inacabáveis a conversar com o diretor do Instituto. Por fim, era chegada a hora de intervir diante do desejo que ocupava sua mente há alguns dias.

Ao vê-lo ali sem atrasos Karkaroff deu-lhe um sorriso amarelo. Gostava muito do garoto, era verdade, via potencial nele. Viktor trazia grande prestígio ao Instituto graças ao seu lugar de estrela na seleção de quadribol da Bulgária e aquilo movia cada vez mais jovens a adentrar aqueles portões gélidos.

— Sente-se, garoto. — Ele ordenou em tom amigável, mas sem perder a autoridade em sua voz. — Vejo que recuperou-se bem do cansaço do último jogo. Você foi muito bem, como sempre.

— Obrigado, Karkaroff. — O rapaz limitou-se a dizer demonstrando o brilho agradecido em seus olhos.

— Não há muito o que ser dito, creio eu. Já conversamos não? — Gargalhou pausadamente. — Não precisa me agradecer, sei o quão insolentes são esses novatos. Precisam de tempo... Molde-os como quiser, Viktor.

— Obrigado, senhor. — Ele ponderou e recebeu outro sorriso fraco. — Eu... Gostaria de pedir algo. Talvez pareça absurdo, mas não é minha real intenção. Perdoe-me.

— Desculpando-se antes de começar, Krum? — Karkaroff sentou-se confortavelmente em sua cadeira em frente a ele. — Vejo que está em apuros.

— Não, nada de apuros. — Riu nervoso. — Karkaroff, eu preciso ir à Hogwarts.

— Hogwarts, uh? — O mentor parou por um momento que mais pareceu uma eternidade. — Interessante hora para seu pedido, Viktor. Ele é bem vindo, sim, muito bem vindo.

— Isso é sério, senhor?

— E eu costumo brincar? — Grunhiu ameaçador. Viktor, porém, manteve-se do mesmo modo, sabia que aquilo era apenas comportamento usual. — Tenho assuntos a tratar por lá, uma visita seria bem vinda... Talvez até mesmo uma proposta prolongada. O manterei avisado, agora vá.

Tampouco Krum deixara a sala aquecida do diretor, o velho homem começara a rabiscar um saudoso pergaminho à Dumbledore. Viktor estava lhe dando uma excelente desculpa para dirigir-se a Hogwarts, independente de qual fosse o motivo dele. Talvez estivesse interessado em espionar algum concorrente de quadribol, afinal, era um garoto esperto. Estava aprendendo muito bem.

Por fim a coruja fora despachada e agora era questão de tempo até partirem dali. Aquele seria um ano muito interessante.

Dumbledore estava sentado confortavelmente na cadeira em sua sala após o jantar de boas-vindas. Haviam sido muitos rostos jovens, enérgicos diria, e aquilo sempre lhe preenchia o coração com uma alegria sem limites. Os pequenos óculos em meia lua davam-lhe um aspecto de seriedade, mas seu coração jazia sereno naquele instante enquanto admirava Fawkes em seu lugar usual.

Já não havia mais neve caindo do céu, mas diante do branco lá fora surgira uma singela coruja a trazer um pergaminho em seu bico. O velho homem a notou com curiosidade e apanhou de si o conteúdo significativo, afagando-lhe as penas como gostava de fazer. Corujas eram animais prestativos, mas não era meras formas de correio; Eram vidas e tinham suas necessidades e ambições como qualquer outra.

Ao vê-la sair pela janela rumo ao corujal do castelo, naturalmente, o sábio desenrolou os papéis com os dedos cansados pelo tempo. Realmente, ali havia uma grande surpresa. Inimaginável.

_Karkaroff_, ele sussurrou pensativo.

Faziam alguns anos que não via aquele homem. Era ríspido, mas voluntarioso, isso havia de admitir. Sua proposta parecia muito apreciável, Dumbledore constatou. Talvez aquela fosse uma hora realmente adorável para tal realização. Dizer aos alunos no dia seguinte? Bem, não... Deixasse-os com a curiosidade do momento. Aquele por si só já estava destinado a ser um ano especial, que o destino trouxesse mais arremates.

O pergaminho fora encaixado corretamente numa das alas da vasta mesa do diretor, sem maiores preocupações. Os professores seriam avisados no dia seguinte, não haviam motivos para maiores preocupações.

_A não ser que... Não, Igor não faria tal coisa._

Por fim, o homem ajeitou as vestes como pôde e sorriu para Fawkes uma última vez no dia. Já estava tarde e o silêncio nos corredores era encantador, não? Assim, partiu por fim para seus aposentos levando no rosto uma expressão de tranqüilidade e sabedoria. Aquelas eram coisas que pareciam gravadas em si, como Harry costumava pensar, sem necessitar de vontade alguma para surgir em si.

De repente, havia apenas vestes azuis cruzando a pesada porta de madeira. E nada mais. Bons sonhos Hogwarts.


	14. Chapter 14

Gina acordara com o olhar distante e um sorriso bobo no rosto, e aquilo significava apenas uma coisa: tudo finalmente se acertara com Harry. Fora pensando nisso que Hermione caminhara até ela antes que saíssem para o salão comunal. Aquele dia seria livre para a alegria de ambas, mas havia uma certa distância que se instaurara ali e isso era incômodo. Os garotos haviam tomado conta dos seus pensamentos.

— Conte-me tudo, não esconda-me nada. — Hermione citou com a voz branda o trecho de um livro que ambas gostavam, fazendo a ruiva rir.

— Ah, Hermione! — Gina se atirara nos braços dela com excesso de felicidade em si. Aquilo quase que emanava dela. — Harry me beijou ontem. Foi tão... Tão...

— Incrível?

— Sim, incrível! — Concluíra satisfeita, por mais que a palavra ainda lhe soasse distante da perfeição que fora o momento. — Estávamos no salão comunal e apenas algumas pessoas ainda estavam ali. Nos sentamos no sofá, já estávamos próximos devido ao volume baixo da conversa. Foi totalmente repentino... Nem consegui perceber quando nossos lábios se tocaram.

— Isso é ótimo, Gina! — A amiga berrara genuinamente animada. — Fico feliz por vocês, eu sempre disse que dariam certo.

— Obrigada. — Sorriu em agradecimento, abraçando-a demoradamente assim como Molly costumava fazer com ambas. — Deve estar cansada já de tanto falar do Harry, não é? Vamos lá, me conte como estão as coisas entre você e Fred; Eu ouvi mamãe berrando pela manhã, mas estava com sono demais para pensar em algo.

Ah sim, aquela era a garota Weasley! O caminho até a beira da escada do dormitório feminino fora regado por risos, confidências e até mesmo cumplicidades das garotas. Hermione apenas não havia conseguido contar para a amiga, agora sua cunhada, sobre o que acontecera no alçapão dos gêmeos. Primeiro, porque aquilo era algo do qual ainda estava sentindo muita vergonha para dizer. Finalmente, porque teria que dizer onde acontecera para que ninguém houvesse notado e a morena não estava certa sobre revelar o esconderijo dos logros Weasley.

No último degrau, diante do salão comunal grifinório, estava Harry e os gêmeos a conversarem com certo ânimo sobre quadribol. Com certeza já haviam participado de alguma reunião sobre aquilo, como Gina citara revirando os olhos. Seria difícil vê-la dividindo o quase-namorado com vassouras e pomos de ouro, isso Hermione sabia bem.

Ao encontrarem-se, Harry havia enlaçado Gina pela cintura roubando-lhe um beijo rápido, mas que não passara despercebido pelos irmãos dela, que haviam reclamado durante alguns minutos. Brincadeiras, é claro. Por fim, Hermione permitira-se provar os lábios de Fred pela primeira vez no dia, atraindo a atenção dos demais para ambos.

— Hermione! — O cunhado praticamente gritara em falso nervosismo. — Como você pode dizer que me ama e beijar meu irmão no dia seguinte!

— George...

— Não vou perdoá-la, apesar de sermos confundíveis! — Ele prosseguira o discurso.

— GEORGE! — Hermione gritara de verdade para que ele a olhasse. Por sorte havia poucas pessoas ali e eram todas conhecidas. — Quantas vezes vou ter que dizer que eu sei quem são vocês?

— Como você consegue isso, Hermione? — Harry a olhara com curiosidade acompanhado da namorada.

— Nem eu consigo fazê-lo. — Gina citara com certa surpresa.

— Se Harry tivesse um irmão gêmeo, você me entenderia Gina. — Hermione rira divertida. — George franze a testa quando está com desdém, morde o lábio inferior todo quando está nervoso, tem a mania de pousar a mão na nuca. Já Fred apenas ergue uma das sobrancelhas; Ele morde o canto direito dos lábios também e costuma passar a mão pelos cabelos. É simples.

— Elementar, meu caro Watson. — Fred fizera todos rirem. — Nem eu sabia dessas.

— Já sabemos como confundi-la. — George sussurrara propositalmente alto. — Fique tranqüilo, eu vou cuidar bem da minha cunhada.

— Não ouse, seu gêmeo de araque! — Fred lhe dera um tapa na cabeça, fazendo Hermione rir. — Além do mais, é óbvio que eu sou o exclusivamente atraente aqui.

— Absolutamente. — A morena concluíra recebendo uma careta de George e um selinho de Fred.

— Fred... — Hermione gemera baixinho no ouvido dele.

O garoto a estava deixando maluca.

Enquanto os amigos haviam se dividido para passearem melhor pelo castelo – o que queria dizer que Gina e Harry também estavam se amassando em algum lugar por lá -, Fred fizera questão de agarrar Hermione em cada corredor privado pelo qual haviam cruzado. Era insano, mas delicioso.

— Quem é você e o que fez com a Hermione? — Ela disse ao afastar-se dele com grande dificuldade. Precisava respirar e tomar controle sobre si novamente.

— Ah, você fica maravilhosamente bem assim. — O ruivo piscara para ela com seu ar maroto, puxando-a pela cintura novamente.

Logo ela estava rendida outra vez. Considerando que ela fugiria, o garoto a havia prensado contra a vasta parede de pedra segurando-lhe as mãos com a força necessária. Havia um brilho malicioso em seus olhos e aquilo tudo tornava quase que impossível a resistir. Não se ouviam passos nem vozes e havia uma imensa estátua a ocultar-los.

— Hermione... — Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela enquanto mordiscava o lóbulo da sua orelha de modo tentador. — Sabe em que eu estive pensando?

— Hmm? — Ela se limitara a dizer misturando sua curiosidade aos gemidos fracos.

— Em te provocar bastante, assim. — Ele a apanhou pela cintura fazendo com que seus corpos se encaixassem maravilhosamente bem, apesar das tantas peças de roupa. Ambos podiam sentir a excitação um do outro. — E depois te deixar apenas na vontade.

Por mais que ela o tivesse segurado perto de si, o corpo do ruivo já se afastava relutante. Maldade. Sim, Fred estava sendo muito mal e sabia disso. Adorava até. Havia falso desdém no rosto dele e desejo incontrolável nos olhos de Hermione. Como podia ser tão cruel?

— Fred, por favor... — Hermione fizera uma adorável expressão de tristeza.

— Pois não? — Ele rira satisfeito enquanto rumava para dentro de uma sala ao lado. Sim, Hermione ia implorar. Estava fácil demais daquele jeito.

Aquela era uma típica sala de aula, notavelmente inutilizada há décadas. Haviam mesas por todos os lados e o tom nas paredes indicava que ali não pisavam alunos por muito tempo, era até um pouco assustador. Fred entrara evitando olhar para Hermione diretamente, dando-lhe as costas. Estava difícil controlar-se, mas ele levaria o jogo até o fim.

— Fred, não me ignore! — Ela correra até o amado. Ele queria ser seduzido? Bem, ele seria então.

Os primeiros botões da blusa branca de Hermione já estavam soltos àquela altura, mas ela os havia escondido por dentro do grosso blazer preto, o qual ela removia agora quase que em câmera lenta. Já podia ver Fred mordendo o canto direito dos lábios em nítido nervosismo. Ela estava de costas para ele há cerca de um metro de distância. Longe, mas tocável. Era essa a intenção.

— Calor, não? — Ela sorrira inocente para ele.

— Realmente, está ficando quente por aqui. — Ele afastara a gola da camisa para longe do pescoço, rindo. Lá estava Hermione, vindo em sua direção com passos sedutores ao extremo.

— Deixe-me te ajudar então. — Ela lhe presenteara com uma piscada marota. Desde quando ela fazia aquilo também?

Aos poucos os botões da camisa dele eram abertos, tudo feito com um cuidado torturante. As mãos dela vagavam com lentidão pelo seu abdômen definido pelos treinos de quadribol, mas não indicavam nada demais até ali, para a tristeza do garoto. Hermione estava se policiando fielmente para não estragar as coisas rendendo-se aos seus famigerados desejos. Fred, porém, não esperaria por muito tempo.

— Hermione? Que tal parar de brincar comigo? — Ele sussurrou fora de si. Estava começando a perder o controle e aquilo era perigoso.

— Mas não era você que estava querendo brincar? — Ela sorrira, apanhando-lhe os lábios rapidamente, deixando-lhe uma mordida carinhosa antes de afastar-se.

O garoto, que estava sentado em uma das tantas mesas ali, agora se via tentado a prolongar o jogo que havia criado. Maldita hora em que havia decidido testar os dotes sensuais da garota, ele pensou, amaldiçoando a si mesmo. Por Merlin, ela era tão cruel quanto ele naquela brincadeira!

— Olha só, seu distraído. Deixou cair o tampo da mesa. — Ela dissera enquanto olhava para ele. Um olhar visivelmente atirado.

Sequer Hermione havia se virado de costas para ele, abaixando-se para apanhar o tal objeto, Fred já estava ali a apanhar sua cintura com as mãos desejosas. Aquilo era golpe baixo, não havia como resistir.

— Chega de brincar, Hermione. Você mexeu com fogo.

— Vou ter que apagá-lo? — Ela sorriu ao estar novamente na frente dele.

— Tente como puder. Esse tipo de coisa não é saciável, apenas domável por algum tempo.

— Excelente. — Ela sussurrara no ouvido dele, fazendo-o arrepiar.

Não demorara muito para que ele abrisse a blusa da garota, beijando e mordiscando toda a pele quente dela. Era loucura aquilo, parecia que estavam pegando fogo e nada os apagaria, mas era imensamente bom. Mãos afagavam os corpos arrepiados, peças de roupa eram vagarosamente desatadas o suficiente para que encontrasse o calor que ali era guardado.

Quando voltara a si, Hermione podia sentir os dedos dele a preencher-lhe o seu interior com uma delicadeza provocativa. Já não era mais ele que estava sob a mesa, mas ela mesma e sequer sabia como havia ido parar ali, mas a outra mão de Fred que lhe amparava as coxas dava alguma idéia de que havia sido carregada no ápice do seu desejo.

Os lábios se encontravam, provavam-se sem pudor e dispersavam-se pelo resto do corpo provocando arrepios maravilhosos ao longo do tempo. Era torturante a prolongação, mas imensamente satisfatória. Fred já não sabia mais como conter-se com o desejo de estar dentro dela. E assim o fez, debruçando-a com certa violência. Ela adorava aquilo.

— Ah, Fred... — Ela gemera ao sentir ele pedindo passagem diante de si.

— Você é deliciosa, Hermione. — Ele rira satisfeito.

Os cabelos dela estavam atados aos seus dedos e ele a preenchia num vai-e-vem ritmado, cada vez mais insano e coberto da paixão que sentiam um pelo outro. Já não eram mais Friedrich Weasley e Hermione Granger, mas apenas duas pessoas que se precisavam com um desejo arrebatador. Ouviam-se gemidos, palavras sujas, incentivos. O prazer de ambos transbordava.

Quando ele afastou o rosto dela para o lado e aproximou-se para beijar-lhe os lábios e o pescoço com todo o desejo que havia em si, sentiu que ela chegara ao ápice e podia ouvir seu nome sendo pronunciado de um modo alucinante. Não precisava de mais nada e assim uniu-se a ela sentindo seu corpo relaxar com o toque do corpo dela.

Permitiu-se olhá-la. Os cabelos ondulados estavam um pouco desalinhados, mas aquilo era muito excitante considerando a cena toda. O rosto dela estava avermelhado, mas não como quando ela sentia vergonha; Um vermelho diferente, luxuoso e atrevido. Havia um brilho ali e um sorriso encantador que se dissipou quando os lábios deles se tocaram mais uma vez, agora com calma e amor genuíno.

Aquela era a segunda vez, ambos pensaram. Ele já não estava mais ali dentro dela, mas afagava-lhe o rosto tendo-a próxima a si. Era um abraço silencioso, mas dizia muito. Por um momento Hermione lembrou-se de tudo que havia feito e dito para o garoto, não conseguindo evitar um sorriso coberto de vergonha.

— Eu te amo. — Ele dissera, olhando-a daquele jeito acanhado.

— Eu também te amo. — A garota retribuíra. — Muito, sempre.

Aquilo era tudo de que os dois precisavam.


	15. Chapter 15

**FRED P.O.V**

Oh, não. Merlin, não faça isso comigo! Eu juro que nunca mais enfeitiço a tampa da privada do Percy pra que ela cante "_I Will Survive_" pela manhã. Aliás, você bem que poderia quebrar esse galho pra mim sem que eu precisasse jurar essas coisas, não é? É muito tentador.

Enfim, lá vinha Angelina Johnson na minha direção. George já devia estar no salão comunal da Grifinória, considerando que o treino havia acabado há uns dez minutos. Porém, eu ainda estava ali no campo fazendo alguns ajustes. Ok, eu estava azarando o gol do adversário. De todo modo, aquela garota parecia não ter muita noção de que eu, como um gêmeo Weasley – o que significa um gênio na arte dos logros –, estava com meus afazeres ali.

— Você não falou comigo hoje, Fred. — Ela parara diante de mim com um sorriso que antes eu achava perfeito. Antes de Hermione.

— Eu te disse oi, não vem com essa. — Voltei minha atenção disfarçadamente para a vassoura ao meu lado. Já sabia o que ela queria.

— O que houve com você? Enjoou de mim? — Angelina me puxou pelas vestes sujas de lama, me obrigando a olhá-la. — Achei que aquelas noites na sala de detenção tivessem significado algo.

— Foram momentos, Angelina. Você sabe disso. Estou com outra pessoa agora.

— Outra pessoa? Interessante... — Ela riu. Tinha algo ali que eu não sabia decifrar bem, mas não era um sentimento inocente. — Quem seria ela?

— Hermione. — Limitei-me a dizer. Já estava me sentindo mal por ter que ser tão ignorante, mas era o único jeito. Ou deveria ser, porque não estava funcionando.

— Hermione? Ah, Fred... Não me decepcione assim. Olhe para mim. — Ela apontou para o corpo incrível que tinha. Não resisti a olhá-lo, mas sabia que não passaria daquilo. — Agora olhe para você. Somos perfeitos juntos. Uma Hermione não dá conta de tudo isso.

— Angelina, para com isso.

— O que foi, eu menti? Claro que não. Você se lembra de como éramos perfeitos juntos. — Pude sentir ela se aproximando com rapidez, sussurrando as últimas palavras no meu ouvido. — Sei que lembra.

— Chega disso. Deu pra entender? — Forcei um afastamento, mas ela era insistente. E como.

— Minha ronda hoje é na torre de astrologia. Te vejo lá. — Ela sorriu antes de sair, me deixando ali completamente besta. Apesar de que eu já era completamente besta, esquece.

Era hora de tomar uma boa ducha e encontrar Hermione, antes que eu acabasse fazendo besteira. Que diabos aquela garota pensava pra surgir do nada e dizer tudo aquilo? Havíamos tido algo, não nego, mas quando soube que George era louco por ela eu havia colocado um fim naquilo. Agora ela surgia com tudo aquilo de novo. Só podia ser Merlin querendo tirar sarro de mim. Mas acontece que eu sou o engraçado aqui!

**HERMIONE POV**

Quando George surgira na sala comunal da grifinória sem o irmão e com suas usuais tentativas – sempre fracassadas – de "você não sabe qual gêmeo eu sou", eu logo partira para o campo de quadribol. Se Fred, como o irmão dissera, ainda estava tomando uma ducha por lá depois do cansativo treino, eu iria lá para dar-lhe uma surpresa. Se garotos costumavam buscar as namoradas, por que eu não podia inverter um pouco as regras afinal? Mudar regras... É, eu estava convivendo muito com as loucuras de um gêmeo Weasley.

O caminho era um pouco demorado, mas aquilo era bom. Não queria aparecer por lá enquanto ele estivesse tomando um banho, considerando que ele aproveitaria a oportunidade para me deixar maluca. Agora tudo era assim, motivo para me deixar louca por ele. Estava ficando perigoso até.

Quando eu por fim cruzei próximo ao salão comunal das Casas, Ronald puxou-me pelo braço gentilmente. Desde que Fred havia me dito que ele insinuara que estávamos juntos na Copa de Quadribol, havia evitado muito diálogo com ele. Por fim, lá estava eu.

— Está tudo bem, Mione? — Questionara com um quê de preocupação.

— Sim, sim. Só estou indo encontrar o Fred.

— Agora tudo é Fred! — Ele revirou os olhos, irritado. — Nem com Harry eu posso conversar mais como antes.

— E Lilá? — Sim, eu me lembrava bem daquilo. Havia visto os dois praticamente se devorando aquele dia.

— Ela é um pouco... Exagerada. — Ele ignorara. — Gosto dela, mas também quero algum espaço.

— Oh sim, compreendo. — Na verdade, não compreendia não. — Desculpe Ron, mas preciso mesmo ir encontrar o Fred.

Mal havia dado alguns passos quando ele abriu a boca novamente:

— Repetir a noite no alçapão?

— O que disse, Ronald? — Bufei irritada sem olhá-lo.

— Não se faça de cínica, Mione. Não combina com você. — Ele riu, aumentando ainda mais minha irritação. — Eu ouvi. Sou curioso, sabe? Aí fui ver. Caramba... Vocês não perdem tempo mesmo!

— Isso não te diz respeito, Ronald.

— Ah diz. Quando se trata da minha amiga, do meu irmão e da casa onde eu moro, diz sim.

— O que acontece entre eu e o meu namorado não.

— Ah, Hermione. Não seja assim. Fred não te pediu em namoro. Assuma logo que você não é a garotinha ingênua que todos pensamos. Pelo que eu vi, Fred não foi o primeiro a passar por aí.

— Você não sabe o que está dizendo. — Senti os olhos começarem a marejar. Talvez ele estivesse certo. — Por que está me dizendo isso?

— Não estou dizendo nada que não seja verdade, o que foi?

— Você está me insultando, Ronald!

— Se você crê que assim seja, não é? Tudo tem conseqüências. Pensasse melhor nos seus atos.

Eu não agüentava mais aquela idiotice toda. Maldito Ron. Foi então que corri pelos corredores até que estivesse em frente ao campo de quadribol. Não queria que Fred me visse chorando daquele jeito, então parei por ali um momento para recuperar a aparência usual. Maldita hora em que parei por ali.

Angelina Johnson estava se aproximando de Fred quando eu os notei ali. Ele a havia olhado dos pés à cabeça quando ela indicara o corpo com as mãos e aquilo era um péssimo presságio. Eu sabia que eles já haviam tido algo, mas Fred me dissera – quando ainda éramos apenas amigos – que nunca mais teria nada, visto que o irmão estava apaixonado por ela.

Agora estavam ali. As lágrimas não me permitiam ver muita coisa, mas pude notar quando ela sussurrou no ouvido dele, começando a se distanciar aos poucos. Aquilo fora um beijo? Eu não conseguia enxergar nada além de um borrão. Acho que era a hora de entender que talvez eu tivesse sido uma paixão de verão e agora fosse alguém simplesmente para saciar vontades.


	16. Chapter 16

Hermione acordara com um peso imenso no coração, principalmente pelas palavras de Ron. O que ela não sabia é que o amigo estava se sentindo tão sozinho que estava disposto a tudo para ter os companheiros de volta, por mais egoísta que isso fosse. Daquele modo, a conversa conturbada na noite anterior havia sido apenas o começo.

Ao levantar-se ela havia dado o seu melhor sorriso convincente para Gina, que a beijara carinhosamente no rosto antes de descer as escadas – não sem ter indicado mil vezes para que fossem juntas, em vão. Fred estava ali esperando-a, sentado no sofá em frente a lareira apagada. Por mais que Hermione tivesse enrolado um bom tempo dentro do quarto na expectativa de que ele acompanhasse os amigos e irmãos para o café, ele ainda estava ali intacto.

Ao vê-la um sorriso genuíno surgira em seus lábios, mas ela já não achava que ele fosse tão genuíno assim. Ron estava conseguindo o que queria. Quando Fred se levantara para abraçá-la, a garota simplesmente se esquivara rumando para o salão comunal das Casas. O que havia acontecido? Ele não sabia, mas imaginava que Angelina houvesse contado alguma mentira absurda para Hermione.

Assim, era possível ver o garoto correndo pelas escadas atrás da morena. Ela parecia tão... Inexpressiva. Estava triste, era óbvio. Só lhe restava descobrir a razão.

— Hermione?

— Não quero falar com você, Fred. — Ela se limitara a dizer. Podia sentir as lágrimas chegando novamente, mas seria forte. Não iria chorar na frente dele.

— O que houve?

— Você ainda me pergunta? Acha que eu não vejo? — Ela finalmente o olhara e havia lágrimas nos seus olhos. Ele desejou poder abraçá-la para afastar o choro. — Devo parecer muito estúpida mesmo. Acontece que eu vi, Friedrich Weasley.

— Mas o que você viu, Hermione? Eu... Eu não estou entendendo.

— Oh, não? Talvez Angelina refresque sua memória com os beijos dela. Pode admirá-la a vontade agora.

_Por Merlin! Hermione acha que eu tenho algo com a Angelina. Sabia que ter permitido a conversa com ela ontem tinha sido burrice. Droga!_

Lá se fora a garota pelos corredores e ele pensava em como provaria à ela que não havia mais ninguém que lhe importasse.

Dumbledore batera cuidadosamente por três vezes na taça que tinha em mãos, atraindo a atenção dos alunos para si. O banquete estava em andamento, mas os acontecimentos necessitavam de foco. Assim, iniciara-se o seu breve discurso.

— Caros alunos, eu tenho algo a comunicar-lhes. Hogwarts está recebendo uma visita inusitada, algo que não ocorria há gerações. Isso é estupendo. — Ele ajeitara os óculos em meia lua. — Espero que apreciem essa oportunidade única que terão de contato com diferentes. Com vocês, os alunos do Instituto Durmstrang!

Aquele nome fizera Hermione sentir o coração entre os lábios. Dumbledore havia planejado aquilo com antecipação ao início do ano letivo ou Viktor dera um jeito de estar ali naquele momento? Não sabia dizer, mas pôde sentir alegria retornando ao seu coração.

A entrada dos alunos pelo largo corredor fora magnífica e lá estava Viktor Krum a liderar o grupo. Todos usavam pesadas casacas de inverno, o que indicava que haviam vindo de muito longe. Possuíam uma beleza peculiar, realmente diferente do que se podia ver nos alunos de Hogwarts e Hermione possuía em si a certeza de que falavam com o adorável sotaque que Viktor possuía.

— Os alunos de Durmstrang estão aqui para um feito inovador, uma espécie de competição amigável entre os times de quadribol de ambas as escolas e Casas. Espero que tirem bom proveito dessa convivência jogadores. Viktor Krum e Ivanova estão entre nós. — Dumbledore sorrira. Era visível que ele e Karkaroff estavam mantendo um estranho contato visual. — Preparem seus trajes de gala, teremos um adorável baile muito em breve.

_Fred, você vai ficar maluco para me ter de volta!_


	17. Chapter 17

— Um baile! — Gina berrara completamente ansiosa ao chegar até o dormitório após o longo dia que haviam tido. — Essa é a oportunidade que eu estava esperando para que Harry me peça em namoro, não é ótimo Hermione?

— Uhum. — A morena limitara-se a dizer.

Ao olhar para a amiga, Gina se dera conta do que não havia visto o dia todo: a tristeza nos olhos dela. Como era uma péssima amiga! O desenrolar das coisas com Harry estava fazendo com que ela deixasse Hermione de lado, principalmente naquele momento em que a garota parecia precisar tanto dela. A ruiva parou de pular na cama por um momento e atravessou o quarto até chegar na cama da morena, que jazia deitada imóvel com a cabeça no travesseiro. Estava chorando.

— O que houve, Mione? — Gina sussurrara, sentando-se ao seu lado. — Me perdoe por não ter percebido antes, eu...

— Não se preocupe, vou ficar bem.

— Foi meu irmão, não foi? Aquele trasgo montanhês! — A garota praticamente berrara, mas ao parar pôde ver que Hermione passara a chorar ainda mais. — Por favor, não chore por algo estúpido como ele.

Abraçaram-se como não faziam há muito tempo. De repente parecia que estavam de volta à Toca nos verões de anos anteriores, quando riam de bobagens e se divertiam pelo quintal. Qualquer coisa mínima, como Harry ter olhado na direção em que Gina estava ou Fred ter dito 'bom dia' para Hermione, era motivo para algazarra no quarto infantil das meninas. Bons tempos aqueles.

Hermione pensara se seria bom contar o que acontecera para a amiga, mas sabia que ela teria um surto e qualquer coisa maluca poderia ocorrer em seguida. Assim, deixara por estar. Gina não lhe perguntaria se visse que ela não dissera por vontade própria, não havia com o que se preocupar.

— Vamos, temos um plano para por em prática. — Gina dissera, puxando a mão da amiga.

— Um plano?

— Claro! Não sabemos quando ou como será esse baile, mas temos que achar um par incrível como você. Os melhores sempre são solicitados primeiro, por que estamos aqui perdendo tempo?

Logo a ruiva havia conseguido o que queria: Hermione se levantara da cama e os risos preenchiam seu rosto pelas bobagens que a amiga dizia. Já não havia mais lágrimas caindo pelo seu rosto e ela o enxugava com as costas das mãos. Fred não sabia o que estava perdendo.

— Que tal Simas? — Gina sugerira. Estavam andando pelo castelo já fazia vinte minutos e nada.

— Não, muito bobo. — Hermione fizera uma careta de reprovação. Ela não ousara dizer, mas ainda estava esperando que Fred a encontrasse para convidá-la. E na verdade ele realmente estava tentando encontrá-la, mas o castelo era gigantesco.

— Melvic Ludwig, aquele garoto da Corvinal?

— Muito bonito e inteligente, mas namora com a Olivia Horton. — Ela suspirou.

A biblioteca estava ali à frente e ela pôde sentir sua calmaria a convidando para entrar. Estava cansada dos planos ousados de Gina, daria tudo para afastá-los de si.

— Gina, Harry havia me dito que queria falar com você. Certeza que é sobre o baile. — A morena mentira. — Que tal você ir até lá? Eu preciso mesmo checar alguns livros para o meu pergaminho de História da Magia.

— Mesmo? — A ruiva chiara em alegria. — Hermione, me espere aqui. Ah, que notícia incrível! Por que não me disse antes?

E lá se fora Gina pelos corredores, o que significava paz de espírito para Hermione, naquela altura do campeonato. Conforme a garota entrava na biblioteca procurando para si alguma mesa livre e afastada do campo de visão, ela pensou em Fred novamente. Ele realmente havia ido até ali procurá-la, mas em vão, pois ela ainda não havia chegado quando ele por ali passara. Desencontros fatais.

Logo, ela se dirigira até uma das prateleiras e apanhara um livro qualquer na esperança de distrair-se. O que viu do outro lado da prateleira ao apanhá-lo talvez lhe fizesse pensar que aquele realmente era o livro do qual ela precisava. Através da fresta ela viu Viktor Krum e ao notá-la ele sorriu docemente, dando a volta para encontrá-la.

— Hermione! — Ele dissera no maior tom possível. Diferente das pessoas que geralmente a acompanhavam até ali, o garoto possuía bom senso. — Eu a estive procurando, mas não sabia bem como encontrá-la.

— Acho que Hogwarts é um pouco confusa para os visitantes. — Ela sorrira. Logo, ambos estavam sentados em uma mesa vazia ao canto. — Então, que maluquice foi essa de campeonato amistoso de quadribol?

— Eu disse a Karkaroff que precisava urgentemente vir até aqui. — Viktor rira sem tirar os olhos dela. Estava encantadora. — Essa idéia foi totalmente dele. Talvez achasse que eu estava precisando analisar o jogo de alguém aqui para as partidas da Bulgária, melhor assim.

— Isso realmente foi muito bom. — Hermione dissera. Podia sentir o rosto avermelhando aos poucos.

— Sim, muito bom. — Viktor sussurrara sem saber como entrar no assunto que desejava. — Hm... Hermione?

— Sim?

— Você gostaria de ir ao baile comigo? — Ele dissera com calma tentando passar confiança. Por baixo da mesa estava a cruzar os dedos de tanto nervosismo.

— Claro, Viktor! — Ela dissera um pouco alto demais, abafando a boca com as mãos por um momento. — Eu adoraria. — Sussurrou para que apenas ele ouvisse, rindo.

— Ele deve ser daqui algum tempo ainda, acho que apenas no final dos jogos, mas fico muito feliz. Decidi perguntar antes que alguém viesse convidá-la, afinal, você é linda.

— As pessoas por aqui não pensam assim. — Ela forçou um sorriso. Estava pensando em Fred outra vez, mas logo afastou-o da sua mente. — Aqui sou apenas a sabe-tudo sangue ruim Granger.

— Não fale isso. — Viktor apanhara a mão dela sob a mesa em um reflexo repentino. — Você é muito melhor do que tudo isso. Na Bulgária, garotas como você valem ouro e aposto que por aí também.

— Espero que sim. — Ela sorrira genuinamente. Viktor havia chegado na melhor hora possível.

Ao afastar sua concentração da conversa para a biblioteca ao redor, Hermione pudera perceber Gina falando alto demais e recebendo reclamações de Madame Pince. Óbvio, aquilo sempre ocorria.

— Viktor, eu tenho que ir. — Ela dissera envergonhada.

— Tudo bem. Te vejo amanhã? Vou jogar contra a Grifinória. — Ele dissera em tom cordial. Parecia que estava convidando uma princesa distante para o baile real.

— Claro, eu estarei lá. — O tom provocativo estava ali em sua voz, mas era apenas para si mesma. — Apanhe o pomo por mim.

— Com certeza o farei. — Como se fosse possível, o sorriso no rosto dele havia crescido ainda mais. Era lindo. — Te vejo lá, Hermione.

E mais uma vez ela se distanciou tendo na mente a doçura do nome dela pronunciado pelos lábios dele. Ao ver a amiga surgindo por detrás de uma prateleira de livros, no rosto uma expressão boba de alegria, Gina questionou a si mesma o que estava acontecendo ali.


	18. Chapter 18

Gina havia acabado de deixar uma Hermione extremamente contente nos aposentos da Grifinória e agora descia normalmente para assistir o último treino de quadribol da Casa, quando seu irmão a puxara pelo braço nas escadas. Ela bem que tentara ignorá-lo, mas afinal, ambos estavam indo para o mesmo lugar.

— Eu procurei você e a Hermione por todos os lados! — Fred dizia frustrado. Era até engraçado. — Por onde vocês andaram? Onde ela está?

— Por um acaso eu sou a Sra. Granger para saber onde ela está? — Gina mentira em excesso de arrogância, fazendo o irmão abaixar seu tom. Melhor assim. — Nós estivemos procurando um par para ela ir ao baile. Aliás, eu estive procurando. Sabe como sou ótima nisso, não?

— GINA! — Fred berrara por fim. Agora sim estava realmente frustrado. — Eu estava procurando por ela para convidá-la. Ela é minha, você entendeu? Minha.

— Escute aqui, Fred. Vou tentar simplificar pra que a sua mente abobada entenda. Hermione está tremendamente magoada com você graças ao seu par de olhos cobiçadores de grifinórias! Você não tem vergonha na cara, seu Weasley de araque?

— Eu não fiz nada além de olhar! Ah, Gina. Você sabe que eu sou inocente e que amo Hermione de verdade, qual é. — Fred abaixara a cabeça, derrotado.

— Sim, eu sei. Porém, você deve fazer com que ELA saiba. — Disse pausadamente. — Se eu fosse você, arrumaria um par, porque Hermione vai simplesmente com o mais cobiçado dos garotos nessas terras de Hogwarts.

_Oh não. Hermione foi convidada por Viktor Krum!_

— Olá a todos! Estamos aqui reunidos para mais uma emocionante partida de quadribol entre os alunos da Grifinória, Hogwarts, e da Haus Luft, Durmstrang! — Lino Jordan iniciou a sua usual narrativa do jogo, atraindo a atenção para si. — Pela entrada à frente podemos observar o time da Grifinória adentrando o campo. Belos jogadores! E vejam só, surge então o time da Haus Luft, com seus brilhantes membros!

Hermione, que estava sentada ao lado da preocupada Gina na primeira fileira da arquibancada grifinória, podia sentir o peso de dois olhares sobre si. Fred parecia realmente focado na morena, mesmo que Angelina estivesse planando com a vassoura ao seu lado a falar bobagens antes que o jogo realmente começasse. Por outro lado, Viktor a olhava com o mesmo sorriso adorável no rosto.

Como se pudesse ser mais notável, Fred rebatia todos os balaços que via pela frente na direção do apanhador rival, tornando o jogo completamente previsível, até que o capitão do time da Grifinória pedisse para que o jogo fosse interrompido a fim de que conversasse com seus jogadores.

— Fred, o que você está fazendo? — George resmungara ao pisar os pés no chão. — Quer entregar o jogo assim?

— Aquele Krum está me dando nos nervos!

— Não, o que está te dando nos nervos é você mesmo! Sabe que eu sempre fico do seu lado porque somos irmãos e na maior parte do tempo acham que eu sou você, aliás, mas a culpa de a Hermione ter aceitado o convite dele é toda sua!

_Ótimo, não bastasse a raiva que tenho contra os outros, agora vou ter que sentir raiva contra mim mesmo._

— Obrigada George. — O ruivo murmurara irônico, mas o irmão sequer percebera. Já era hora de voltar para o ar.

E novamente o jogo decolava, dessa vez com maior normalidade. Fred voltara a rebater o balaço por todos os lados do campo, tendo George em vista do outro lado do gramado. A Grifinória estava alguns pontos à frente, mas o maior medo de todos não eram os gols. Por fim, o medo dos alunos de Hogwarts se concretizara.

— Viktor Krum apanha o pomo de ouro! Espetacular estratégia do apanhador da Haus Luft! — Lino Jordan narrara animado. Era duvidoso se ele realmente estava torcendo para a sua Casa. — E o jogo termina com a Haus Luft à frente em 260 pontos contra 240. Que partida! Essa foi por pouco, Harry Potter!

— Não acredito que perdemos o jogo. — Um dos jogadores da Grifinória dissera enquanto rumavam com os alunos para a sala comunal da Casa.

— Fred estava certo em ficar mirando em Krum, pelo visto. — Angelina resmungara. Sabia que era errado tentar acertar um único oponente assim, mas estava disposta a agradar o ruivo de todos os modos que pudesse.

— Angelina? — Fred dissera com um tom ameno na voz.

— O que foi? — A garota respondera ansiosa. Estava dando certo, afinal.

— Você quer ir comigo ao baile? — Aquelas palavras doeram no garoto. Deviam ter sido ditas à Hermione e por esse motivo George o olhava pasmo.

— Claro! — Ela o abraçara apertado, mas o ruivo sequer se movera até que ela se afastasse.

— Você é um idiota. — George rebatera pausadamente. — É assim que quer reconquistar a Hermione, chamando a Angelina? Estou com vergonha de você, cara.

— Ela vai com Viktor Krum.

— Realmente, depois do que você fez, eu iria até mesmo com o Simas.

— Ei! — Uma voz soara do outro lado do salão.

— Desculpe, Simas! Considere isso como um elogio. — George berrara debochado. — De todo modo, você é um estúpido Friedrich Weasley! Mamãe te puxaria a orelha até que você a sentisse dormente, pode ter certeza.

Fred sequer pudera dizer algo, porque George já estava andando irritado na direção dos dormitórios, deixando as pessoas ao redor deles encabuladas. Afinal, eles dividiam um quarto, não haveria para onde correr. Talvez Fred estivesse fazendo uma grande burrice, mas ele não conseguia pensar em nenhum outro modo de reagir naquele momento.

_Hermione, você vai ficar maluca para me ter de volta!_


	19. Chapter 19

Karkaroff estava em Hogwarts por um motivo único e especial, mas por enquanto apenas ele sabia daquilo. Questão de minutos até que ele se encontrasse com Severus na sala deste a fim de que discutissem os planos do Lord.

As masmorras estavam silenciosas como de costume, a não ser pelos passos rasos de um monitor lufa-lufano que sequer tivera a oportunidade de ver o diretor da Durmstrang por ali naquela noite. Snape havia sido ágil em abrir-lhe a entrada, parecia até mesmo que estivera esperando o encontro com ansiedade. Sequer havia lançado o feitiço silenciador no ambiente, o que lhe era permitido apenas porque ali eram suas dependências, Karkaroff já começara a dizer-lhe suas palavras ríspidas.

— O alerta deve ser transmitido ao Lord, Severus. — As palavras do homem eram claras e preenchiam o coração do colega de horror, coisa que ele não transpareceu para a sua segurança. — Todos os comensais estão cientes do plano e prontos para agir o mais rápido possível.

— O avisarei imediatamente. — Severus dera seu usual sorriso fraco, muito bem treinado. — Preciso apenas comunicar Dumbledore da minha saída.

— E o que lhe dirá? — Karkaroff perguntara em nítido teste. Sempre fazia aquilo com todos.

— Tenho um carregamento, confirmado por vias formais diretas, de utensílios para as aulas de poções a chegar à qualquer momento na Travessa do Tranco. É apenas questão de aviso, prestação de contas.

— Entendo... Seja rápido, Severus. Tenho ansiado por esse momento há tempos!

Mal Karkaroff havia deixado as masmorras rumo ao seu descanso no veleiro de Durmstrang, Severus apanhara a capa em direção à sala de Dumbledore. O velho homem ainda estava sentado diante de sua mesa com as mãos a acariciar Fawkes demoradamente. Sequer levantara os olhos ao ver o professor ali.

— Karkaroff foi até minha sala, como imaginado. — Ele se adiantara a qualquer pergunta.

— No fundo eu temia que Igor estivesse trazendo alguma tragédia do tipo em suas mãos.

— Devo transmitir a notícia de que todos os comensais estão cientes do plano e dispostos a agir imediatamente.

— Faça-o logo, Severus. Não queremos atrair suspeitas. — Dumbledore parecia inquieto. — Tenha cuidado consigo, seria uma perda irreparável.

— Imediatamente.

Partia discretamente pelos corredores o homem de feições sérias e trajes negros. Havia medo oculto em si, mas a coragem transbordava pelo seu peito. Se não fosse pela memória de Lilian ele jamais se sujeitaria ao que estava prestes a fazer naquele momento.

A viagem fora rápida até a sutil casa nas limitações de Hogsmeade. Talvez porque a distância fosse amena; Talvez porque havia sentimentos repulsivos naquela mente mensageira. De todo modo, ali estava Severus diante do famoso bruxo Voldemort. Era visível que ele estava debilitado, mas sua urgência e ganância de poder o estavam levando àquilo.

— Severus... Que visita interessante. — O ser a sua frente sussurrara para que ele apenas escutasse. Parecia estar falando dentro da sua mente, mas o moreno sabia que aquilo era impossível por ele estar ocultando-a.

— Trago notícias de Karkaroff. — Ele dissera com tom de cortesia. — O alerta foi concretizado.

— Todos estão aos seus postos então, uh? — A frase parecera torturantemente longa. — Manteremos os conformes. Todos sabem o que fazer e eu quero que seja impecável.


	20. Chapter 20

**HERMIONE POV**

— Gina... — Eu dissera com voz chorosa. — Eu não vou conseguir.

— Escute bem o que eu vou te dizer, sim? Um: Você está maravilhosa. Dois: Você vai ao baile com o cara mais gato do lugar. Três: Esse cara tem uma queda, não... UM CAPOTE por você. Eu estou MANDANDO você conseguir, Hermione, porque não há motivos para que você não consiga.

— Fred convidou a Angelina para ir com ele. — Dissera com notável tristeza. Droga, por que havia de ter lembrado naquela hora?

— Não se preocupe, ele é um idiota. Já fazem quase três meses que você aceitou ir com o Viktor, que tal fazer ele ter a melhor noite da vida dele? Isso te inclui também, divirta-se. Você está linda.

— Obrigada Gina. — Eu a abraçara demoradamente.

— Não há de que. Agora, que tal descermos logo?

Gina havia encontrado Harry na beira da escada do dormitório feminino, uma digna cena de cinema. Na verdade, já fazia três meses que eu assistia aquela cena com grande dor no coração, sempre ali ao lado solitária. Não que Fred não houvesse tentado uma aproximação, porque ele realmente tentara, mas sempre do modo errado.

**FLASHBACK**

— Ei, Hermione. — Fred dissera em um sussurro.

Eu podia sentir ele parado atrás de mim, podia até mesmo imaginar a expressão marota no seu rosto, aquela que eu tanto amava. O sangue por um momento parou de circular pelas minhas veias e já não era possível sentir meu coração batendo mais. O que ele queria ali? Já havia passado três semanas que não conversávamos.

— Hm? — Limitei-me, sabia que se dissesse mais alguma coisa seria denunciada pela minha voz enfraquecida.

— Não está com saudades? — Era possível sentir os braços dele enlaçando minha cintura como ele costumava fazer sempre. Sim, eu sentia saudades, mas ainda estava magoada, então o afastara.

— Friedrich Weasley! — Resmungara irritada. — Você não pode chegar fazendo coisas com as pessoas como costumava fazer quando vocês estavam juntas! Cá entre nós, foi isso mesmo que fez com que nós estejamos separados hoje.

— Hermione, eu estou tentando me aproximar de você!

— Ah sim. Convidar a Angelina para o baile foi uma ótima tática de reaproximação. — Eu revirara os olhos em visível desgosto.

— Você aceitou ir com Viktor Krum. Tem noção de que nós somos rivais no quadribol? Ele está massacrando a Grifinória e você parece nem se importar com isso!

— Sim, eu aceitei. Sabe por que? PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO ME CONVIDOU! Estava ocupado demais com treinos de quadribol, artilheiras e qualquer outra coisa pra me convidar, não é? Tudo bem... Eu estou acostumada a ser sempre a última das prioridades, não se preocupe.

— Não é assim! Você está mudando a visão das coisas pra parecer que eu sou um monstro sem coração! — Ele me segurara pelos braços com certa força. Não para agredir-me, mas por sentir que eu o agrediria logo.

— Me solta, Fred! — Eu me debatera como era possível, já sentindo as lágrimas banhando o rosto. — Enquanto você continuar agindo desse jeito, NÃO CHEGUE PERTO DE MIM!

Realmente, ele não chegara até então e ali estava eu a observar enquanto Harry estendia o braço para uma sorridente Ginevra. Por fim, tornou-se notável que minha amiga estava lançando um olhar significativo para o namorado – sim, ele a pedira em namoro junto com o convite do baile.

— Vamos senhorita? — Harry dissera me estendendo o braço livre. Era um gesto admirável, mas não podia aceitá-lo. Aquela era a noite deles.

— Obrigada, Harry. Combinei de encontrar Viktor na entrada do salão, não se preocupe. — Mentira. Na agitação das coisas nós não havíamos combinado de nos encontrar.

Deixei então que meus amigos descessem as escadas à frente, só permitindo-me caminhar quando eles já sumiam ao longe. Eu não queria olhar para os lados e ter que sentir a tristeza no meu coração diante dos tantos casais que surgiam de mãos dadas pelos corredores. Até o horroroso Draco Malfoy, a pessoa mais sem-coração na face da Terra, estava sorridente ao lado de um par.

— Você está linda. — Uma voz dissera quando eu finalmente chegara ao pé da escada central. A cabeça baixa não me permitia encarar um rosto, mas o sotaque na voz era único.

— Obrigada Viktor. — Eu beijara-lhe a bochecha, sorridente. — Vamos?

— Claro. — O garoto rira para mim, oferecendo-me o braço tal como Harry havia feito para Gina. E lá íamos nós adentrando o salão. — As pessoas estão olhando para você. Até elas perceberam como você está incrível.

— Não é para mim, Viktor. É para você. — Sorrira nervosa. Era difícil manter-me tranqüila ao lado dele, o garoto era cativante demais.

— Sempre teimosa. — Ele revirara os olhos, divertido, levando-me para dançar.

A música era calma e havia diversos casais rodopiando o salão, o que tornava tudo maravilhosamente único. A decoração, as pessoas, o som... Tudo estava impecável. Felizmente, o húngaro à minha frente era adorável demais para que eu reparasse em qualquer outra coisa. Isso até o momento em que a música cessara.

Viktor me levara até um dos acentos disponíveis nas numerosas mesas em torno do salão. Ele me oferecera uma bebida e distanciara-se para pegá-la, no intervalo de tempo em que a pista se esvaziava e eu me preocupava em tentar encontrar Gina e Harry, que haviam combinado de encontrar-nos. A distração era ótima, mas aquilo não evitara que eu me chocasse com a visão de Fred e Angelina conversando em uma das mesas no lado oposto. Ele estava tão... Lindo.

— Hermione? — Viktor me chamara com doçura ao voltar, retirando-me de tais devaneios.

Apenas a presença de Viktor ali me trouxera à órbita novamente. Havíamos dançado, rido, se divertido de verdade. A noite parecia não ter fim para os quatro amigos. Eu por fim sorria sem a mágoa de ver Fred com outra pessoa. Ele, ao contrário do que eu pensava – segundo George que passara por ali -, estava a remoer-se de ódio e era frequentemente advertido por Angelina, que tentava de todo modo atrair sua atenção.

Quando a última música do baile tocara, eu fora levada até a torre da Grifinória por um amável Viktor Krum a desejar-me uma boa noite de descanso. Mal eu beijara-lhe o rosto, o dando um abraço, me encontrara com Fred do lado de dentro da sala comunal da Casa. Eu não estava pronta para aquilo.

— Até quando vamos fingir que não nos importamos e estamos bem com a distância? — Fred lhe dissera em tom sério. Aquilo era assustador.

— Até você perceber que sua convivência com a Angelina não é saudável para a minha sanidade. — Eu lhe respondera à altura, tentando passar para o dormitório feminino.

— Você quer que eu deixe o quadribol, então? — Ele me segurara pelo braço fazendo com que ambos nos olhássemos mais uma vez, após tanto tempo.

— Fred, eu estou cansada. Que tal deixar essa conversa pra amanhã?

— Ah sim, pra amanhã. Então você me evitará de novo.

— Eu não suporto ver você com a Angelina. Me irrita. Ela te devora com os olhos.

— Não é porque ela age assim que eu estou fazendo o mesmo, Hermione. Você sabe disso.

— Sim, eu sei disso. Você está certo. — Sorrira cínica. — De todo modo, me incomoda. Não tenho direito de me irritar com uma pessoa te cobiçando? Sabe Fred, fique com ela. Mesmo.

— Você é quem sabe, Hermione! Preciso ir. — Ele então a beijara à força, distanciando-se antes que ela pudesse dizer algo.

_Mal ela pudera sentir o peso na consciência, Fred já atravessava para além da sala comunal para encontrar o irmão. Queria poder ir resgatar Harry com a mente tranqüila e o coração renovado, mas pelo visto aquilo levaria mais tempo. Hermione continuava ali intacta, implorando mentalmente para que ele cruzasse aquela porta e ela pudesse abraçá-lo demoradamente pedindo desculpas. _


	21. Chapter 21

Hermione acordara no dia seguinte com a mente visivelmente abalada. A noite com Viktor havia sido maravilhosa, havia de admitir, pois o garoto a tratava como uma verdadeira princesa. Por outro lado, a discussão repentina com Fred antes de dormir havia sido devastadora. Ela nem notara quando havia pregado os olhos para descansar um pouco.

Ao revirar-se na cama, considerando que era final de semana e ela estava totalmente tranqüila, agarrara o travesseiro lembrando-se que Fred lhe dera antes de sair. Onde ele estava indo daquele jeito? Por que fizera aquilo? Ela não sabia responder aquelas perguntas e apenas ficara chorando por horas diante do salão comunal da Grifinória até que Neville a ajudasse a se sentir bem o suficiente para conseguir subir as escadas do dormitório feminino.

Agora a morena estava ali observando uma desolada Ginevra Weasley. O que havia acontecido afinal? Ela se lembrava bem de que a amiga lhe contara sobre o pedido de namoro junto com o convite para o baile, mas não havia visto o casal durante a festividade, agora se lembrava bem. Algo estava errado ali e ela pôde notar melhor quando abraçou a amiga mais uma vez.

— Gina? O que aconteceu com você?

— Harry, Hermione!

— Não acredito que ele foi capaz de decepcionar de você. — A garota estreitou o abraço com a ruiva, sentindo a cabeça dela pousar suavemente no seu ombro, em meio a lágrimas.

— Não, ele não fez nada de errado. Ele foi levado, Hermione. Eu os vi!

Como os comensais haviam se aproximado de Hogwarts sem serem notados e devidamente combatidos? A certeza de vitória deles era grande para terem se aproximado com tanta audácia; Em outro caso, não ousariam adentrar as terras sob proteção de Dumbledore. Aquilo estava soando muito mal.

Karkaroff havia avisado Severus de que o dia escolhido para a ação seria o baile festivo de Hogwarts, onde os alunos estariam concentrados em um único ponto do castelo e o grande alvoroço auxiliaria nos planos. Por mais que Dumbledore estivesse ciente de tudo e confiante de que aquilo era necessário para que Harry compreendesse que apenas ele era capaz de confrontar Voldemort, o ex-comensal não se sentia tão seguro assim.

Por debaixo dos panos, Severus havia cuidado pessoalmente para que Harry – apesar da brutalidade dos planos de Voldemort – fosse levado com certa segurança e se mantivesse vivo diante do encontro. Era apenas questão de alguns dias para que Dumbledore interviesse diretamente para resgatá-lo. A idéia era que Harry pudesse observar o rival a fim de descobrir sua própria força, apenas isso. Numa próxima oportunidade, mais ciente e preparado, ele conseguiria derrotá-lo.

Assim, a marca na testa de Harry começara a queimar como nunca naquela noite em meio ao baile, deixando Gina preocupada excessivamente. Carinhoso e despreocupado consigo mesmo, o garoto havia se distanciado pedindo para que ela permanecesse ali com os irmãos porque tudo passaria logo. Ele a informara de que iria espairecer no corredor de troféus, próximo dali e calmo como sempre, e partira.

Se passara algum tempo e Ginevra estava cada vez mais preocupada, até que ela conseguisse fugir dos irmãos para encontrar o namorado. A cena que vira fora horrorosa. Através de uma das imensas janelas entreabertas do corredor dos troféus, Harry era levado desacordado por dois comensais. Por mais que ela tivesse gritado por ajuda ninguém fora capaz de acudi-la.

Fora naquela mesma noite de ação, e com muito custo, que os gêmeos Weasley haviam descoberto o paradeiro do amigo Potter: uma pequena e discreta casa nos arredores de Hogsmeade. Não havia tempo para auxílio dos amigos ou dos professores. Precisavam ser rápidos se queriam resgatá-lo. Por mais que não se dedicassem tanto às artes acadêmicas, os garotos eram muito inteligentes e estavam dispostos a qualquer coisa.

Antes de encontrar o irmão no mesmo corredor em que Harry fora levado, tendo as vassouras e varinhas a auxiliar o resgate, Fred havia parado para falar com Hermione. Sabia o quanto ela estava magoada com ele, com razão, e até mesmo considerava que as coisas pudessem ter conseqüências difíceis durante o confronto. Ele poderia até mesmo ser expulso de Hogwarts pela audácia de fugir no meio da noite!

Por fim, a conversa não havia tomado os melhores rumos. Hermione era uma garota decepcionada e Fred era um garoto orgulhoso. O que poderia ter saído de bom daquilo? Ambos haviam dito todas as coisas ruins que poderiam dizer, sendo que em seus corações queriam simplesmente se abraçar e pedir perdão. O orgulho falara mais alto e ali estavam eles a se separar mais uma vez.

Antes que partissem, George lhe havia perguntado sobre Hermione, mas não havia o que ser dito. Removendo-os para longe da conversa, um barulho fora ouvido próximo ao corredor, um baque surdo e mal calculado. Alguém caíra ao chão.

— O que foi isso? — Fred questionara surpreso.

— Deve ser aquele estúpido monitor da Corvinal. — George dissera sem muito ânimo. O tal garoto era realmente desastrado, disputando muito bem o título com Neville. — Anda, vamos antes que ele resolva nos barrar.

Longe dali, naquela mesma noite, Fred fora descoberto do lado de fora da pequena casa acompanhado do seu irmão. O comensal que os vira alertara outros dois para que se aproximassem e iniciassem o confronto, do qual diversos feitiços poderosos eram lançados ao longe. Os garotos Weasley, notavelmente em apuros, fugiam apressados quando um dos comensais ousara tentar ferir George com um feitiço que nenhum dos dois conhecia até então.

Naquele momento, movido pelo instinto fraternal, Fred entrara diante do irmão a fim de protegê-lo, recebendo o feitiço totalmente contra si. Enquanto o comensal com seus semelhantes comemoravam o acerto, George apanhara as vassouras carregando o irmão desacordado consigo em uma manobra de rapidez. Sentia-se completamente assustado com aquilo.

Os terrenos de Hogwarts jaziam silenciosos quando eles ali chegaram novamente. Fred havia sido levado às pressas para a ala da enfermaria por seu gêmeo totalmente desolado, que tentava explicar à Dumbledore o que ocorrera. Apesar dos cuidados, o mais brincalhão dos ruivos faleceria no dia seguinte, pela manhã, algo que Hermione só saberia ao descer as escadas para procurá-lo durante o café da manhã.

A Grifinória estava de luto por um dos mais geniais garotos que haviam passado por ali. O que seria da Casa, de Hogwarts até, sem as marotices dos gêmeos Weasley? George sequer sentia como se fosse ele mesmo sabendo que o irmão não estaria mais ali com ele. O desespero rasgava em múltiplos pedaços o coração de Hermione e não havia quem não chorasse com ela naquele momento de cumplicidade dos grifinórios.

Em honra ao baderneiro, o adorável ruivo de sorriso debochado, Hogwarts incendiara os céus ao redor com os fogos que ele criara, lindos com o imenso dragão chinês que corria ao lado das estrelas entre múltiplas explosões coloridas. Até mesmo os garotos de Durmstrang, que partiriam no dia seguinte, sentiam-se acolhidos diante da demonstração de afeto.

A única coisa que consolara - ainda que pouco - os bruxos, fora a chegada de Harry Potter dois dias depois. Estava abatido, machucado, mas vivo. Dumbledore o salvara como se era esperado e a tristeza que havia sobre a morte de Friedrich Weasley podia ser um pouco amenizada na mente do diretor com a certeza de que Harry agora despertara o potencial que havia em si, trazendo à tona a chance de derrotar-se Voldemort.

_Eu te amo, _Hermione conseguia escutar a cada minuto. A voz de Fred, seus toques e cada segundo que haviam passado juntos agora se repetiam incessantemente na sua cabeça.


	22. Chapter 22

Hermione estava evitando contato com Harry e Gina desde que Fred morrera. Não que eles fossem culpados de algo, mas doía muito na morena acreditar que para salvar o amigo seu grande amor dera a vida. Até mesmo Ron se sentia culpado pelo que fizera, as tentativas de separar o casal e ter os amigos de volta, e tentava em vão se aproximar dela.

A grifinória carregava consigo a dor da perda, até mais do que todos os outros amigos e irmãos do ruivo. Era horrível pensar que havia deixado que ele partisse com palavras tão ruins. Agora ela era capaz de entender a razão do beijo repentino. Quando tocava os lábios com a ponta dos dedos dormentes, as coisas pareciam ainda mais sofridas para si.

Ela já não saía do quarto que lhe era destinado no dormitório feminino a fim de que não encontrasse outras pessoas e tivesse de passar pelos mesmos lugares em que significativas coisas lhe haviam acontecido ao lado de Fred. Era torturante. Assim, Minerva a afastara de Hogwarts por tempo indeterminado devido ao seu estado nervoso comprometidamente debilitado, mandando-a de volta para casa.

George voltava para a casa dos Weasley na mesma situação. Os demais irmãos também estavam abalados, inclusive os próprios pais e os irmãos que já não conviviam mais entre eles, mas era o gêmeo quem passava pela pior situação de todas. Fred era parte de si, como se fossem uma metade. O garoto já não conseguia mais se sentir completo longe do irmão.

Hermione nunca mais veria Harry ou os Weasley nos anos seguintes. Molly ainda lhe enviava cartas com certa freqüência, as quais ela sempre demorava a responder e de forma muito vaga. Lhe machucava o peito ter notícias dos ruivos e de Harry. O que ainda lhe trazia algum conforto nos dias difíceis pelos quais passava, eram as cartas de Viktor Krum. Eles se corresponderiam todos os dias durante aqueles anos até que a garota se sentisse forte o suficiente para seguir em frente, levando sempre consigo as lembranças e o carinho pelo garoto que um dia havia completado o seu coração.

Voldemort fora finalmente combatido por Harry no que deveria ter sido o final do sétimo ano deles em Hogwarts. Hermione também nunca mais pisara naquelas terras e eram poucas as notícias que possuía do mundo bruxo, mas ela havia conseguido terminar os últimos três anos acadêmicos que lhe faltavam de modo indireto, lendo os livros em casa e enviando por coruja seus relatórios até a escola.

Era horrível se lembrar todos os dias de coisas como os verões que passara na Toca, as comemorações de Natal em Hogwarts ou o primeiro beijo que Fred lhe dera em uma noite enquanto ela dormia calmamente. O cheiro da pele dele às vezes aparecia pelo quarto e ela fechava os olhos para vê-lo ali. Nesses momentos de paz e sonhos ela conseguia sentir o garoto enlaçando seus dedos calmamente entre os cachos do cabelo dela, como ele costumava fazer quando queriam estar juntos sem que houvesse o que ser dito.

Às vezes ela realmente achava que o via. Uma noite, depois de muito chorar, ele aparecera por ali na sua janela. Não havia mudado nada desde a última vez que o vira. Sabia que aquilo era insano, mas gostava de guardar no seu coração a certeza de que sim, ele a visitava para saber como ela estava. Ela estava ali, sempre pensando nele.

Para os pais, com quem ela morava, parecia um tormento que a filha – tão nova, bela e cheia de vida, agora quase com seus vinte anos – vivesse em um mundo lúdico dentro do seu quarto a chorar a perda do grande amor que tivera. Até quando aquilo duraria? Bem, até uma certa primavera.

Não, Fred não voltara, até porque aquilo era impossível; Mas o Ministério da Magia, sempre encantado com o modo como a garota se demonstrava excepcionalmente inteligente, mesmo tendo terminado os últimos anos em Hogwarts sozinha em casa, lhe enviara um polido pergaminho. Era uma excelente oportunidade de emprego – coisa que ela imaginava ter vindo das mãos de um Harry Potter que não sabia como se redimir ou reaproximar – e a insistência dos pais lhe fizera aceitar sem rodeios.

Finalmente uma das mais espetaculares formandas de Hogwarts estava ali de volta ao mundo bruxo. Nem mesmo Hermione acreditara quando comprara uma casinha confortável no Beco Diagonal. Por fim, nem ela mesma sabia, mas sua vida ainda iria dar uma grande e inesperada reviravolta.


	23. Chapter 23

Viktor continuava sendo um excelente apanhador, certamente o mais famoso de todos os tempos, mas seu desejo de aproximação de Hermione não havia morrido com o passar dos anos. Ele agora se via ali, procurando-a pelo Beco Diagonal diante do endereço pelo qual ela lhe respondia as cartas, sem nem saber ao menos como seria recepcionado ao vê-la.

Fora com muito custo que ele conquistara a morena depois de tantos anos em que se conheciam. Hermione passara a amá-lo assim como ele se permitira amá-la de verdade, por mais que dentro dela sempre fossem existir as lembranças do passado. Ter Viktor ali era reconfortante, visto que ele sempre fora um cavalheiro com ela.

De repente a vida já não parecia mais tão dura. O trabalho no Ministério, onde ela gerenciava uma grande sessão de especialistas mágicos, aos poucos tornava-se ameno conforme sua experiência crescia dentro do setor e o fim das guerras mágicas já lhe dava certa sensação de segurança e paz. Aliando-se a isso, Viktor ocasionalmente a levava para assistir os jogos dele e isso a fazia se sentir novamente a Hermione de tantos anos atrás. Jamais imaginaria que pudesse se sentir viva outra vez.

A única coisa que não se alterara desde então fora o relacionamento dela com os Weasley. Sequer poderia imaginar vê-los outra vez, por mais que aquilo parecesse estúpido para os demais. Eram uma família adorável, certamente, mas o contato entre si apenas reabriria feridas já estancadas que eram melhor serem mantidas daquele modo. As cartas era cada vez mais raras e as notícias ínfimas, por mais que Viktor tentasse reverter aquela situação.

Fora num certo dia outubro que as coisas se agitaram na vida de Hermione. Devido ao aniversário de Viktor e as comemorações do Halloween bruxo no Beco Diagonal, a pequena irmã do húngaro – Emma – ali estava a visitá-los por alguns dias. Era uma era garotinha adorável de cerca de doze anos, muito parecida com o irmão exceto pelos cabelos claros que possuía.

Fora a pedido dela que Hermione se dirigira naquela tarde à Dedos de Mel. Fazia anos que Hermione não passava por nenhuma daquelas lojas ali; Na verdade, ela possuía certeza de que a última vez em que adentrara aquele lugar fora durante as visitas organizadas pela escola de magia e bruxaria. Era engraçado se ver ali novamente a passar a ponta dos dedos pelas prateleiras como ela costumava fazer quando criança. Tudo permanecia fielmente igual, exceto pelo lado externo da loja que agora estava acoplada as duas lojas existentes ao lado com uma fachada diferente que ela sequer notara.

— Você não perdeu a mania de passear pelas prateleiras, não é Hermione? — Uma voz conhecida se dirigira a ela. — Lembro de você fazendo isso da última vez que viemos aqui. É bom ver o mesmo sorriso que estava no seu rosto naquele dia enquanto você arrastava Fred pra ver cada cantinho possível da loja.

George. Era ele que estava ali a observá-la por detrás do balcão. Parecia o mesmo garoto de antes, apesar dos cabelos curtos e da pose séria que mantinha ali. Afinal, era bom revê-lo após tanto tempo, mesmo que a garota pudesse sentir uma pontada no seu coração.

Independente de ter alguns clientes ali a ser atendidos pelas moças e moços que trabalhavam incessantemente, Hermione correra até o Weasley abraçando-o apertado. Ele por um momento manteve-se estático pela surpresa, mas logo entendeu o que era aquilo. Ele era fisicamente idêntico a Fred, afinal. Hermione até se esquecera de que estava ali para buscar alguns doces que Emma estava desejosa de provar.

Vendo as lágrimas que caíam pelos olhos dela, George a levara até o pequeno apartamento que instaurara acima da loja. Era realmente singelo visto que morava sozinho. Por um momento Hermione questionou a si mesma se ele continuava pensando que garotas lhe privavam a criatividade, como costumava dizer na época da escola. Não ousou dizer nada até que estivessem alojados em um extenso sofá abarrotado na sala do lugar.

— Eu acabei comprando a Dedos de Mel e a Zonko's pra expandir a Gemialidades Weasley. Fred estava certo, o negócio é um sucesso. — George rira divertido. Hermione não conseguia entender como ele pronunciava o irmão com alegria no rosto. Ela não possuía força para fazê-lo, por mais que desejasse. — Como você está se sentindo, Hermione?

— No presente momento, não sei. — Ela sorriu fraca.

Permitiu-se olhar George por alguns instantes. Que dor no peito lhe invadia ao observar os cabelos ruivos, os olhos claros e o sorriso debochado. Não fossem por alguns meros detalhes, aquele seria Fred a olhá-la com curiosidade mais uma vez, como fazia quando eram apenas amigos. Bons tempos.

— Sabe, às vezes acho que vejo Fred todos os dias. Realmente o vejo, mas não sei se é obra da minha mente. — Ele olhara para ela. Ali estava a tristeza estampada em si. — Nunca disse isso a ninguém porque me achariam louco, mas acho que você me entende.

— Gêmeos possuem uma ligação muito grande entre si, George. — Ela lhe confortara com o olhar. — Eu costumava achar que o via na janela do meu quarto quando morava com meus pais. Me alegrava imaginar que ele estivesse ali a cuidar de mim, mas sei que no meu caso era apenas o desejo de vê-lo novamente.

— Fred me pergunta sobre você. Não sei explicar. Eu nunca soube respondê-lo de fato por não saber mais nada sobre você.

Logo ali havia lágrimas numerosas. Fred ainda se lembrava dela assim como ela mantinha sua memória viva todos os dias. Hermione tinha a foto dele guardada cuidadosamente na gaveta da cômoda ao seu lado e sorria para ela todos os dias antes de se levantar. O sorriso que havia ali lhe dava forças para suportar até o pior dos dias.

— Depois de tudo eu acabei estudando em casa. Me formei. Viktor chegou até mim num momento em que eu estava me sentindo a pior pessoa na face da terra. Sou grata a ele.

— O fortão da Bulgária. — George revirara os olhos, fazendo-a rir. — É bom saber que você está vivendo. Quando lia as cartas que você mandava para mamãe, eu sempre achei que jamais te veria rindo de novo.

— Confesso que por muito tempo eu não soube rir.

— O importante é que você continua forte como sempre foi. Nunca perca a sua alegria como eu me permiti perder.

— Molly me disse uma vez que você não conseguia mais conjurar patronos. Eu sinto muito.

— Eu consigo rir. Consigo fazer as pessoas rirem. Acontece que me falta algo, aquela metade de mim que Fred era. Eu o sinto por perto na maior parte do tempo, mas é diferente de tê-lo de fato por aqui.

— Eu sei como é, convivo com isso também, George.

— Foi bom te ver, Hermione. De verdade.

_Caro Fred,_

_Hoje eu vi a Hermione. Na verdade, foi ela que me convenceu a escrever isso pra você, dizendo que assim eu poderia me sentir um pouco melhor. De fato, acho que ela estava certa mais uma vez. Afinal, estamos falando da sabe-tudo Granger. haha_

_Às vezes acho que te vejo por aqui. Não sei se fiquei maluco desde que você se foi ou se isso realmente é possível, visto que você é realmente metade de mim. Espero que seja, pois é uma das poucas coisas que me fazem bem em crer. Assim como as promessas de Angelina sobre ela voltar logo dos treinos com Gina para as Holyhead Harpies._

_A Gemialidades Weasley está crescendo a cada dia, um verdadeiro sucesso! Mas é claro que você já sabe disso, afinal, você sempre está aqui comigo. Gostaria que pudéssemos criar novos logros juntos. Mantenho seu caderno de projetos em cima da escrivaninha e ele sempre me ajuda a pensar em algo. Confesso que não tive o dom de criar muitas das suas invenções, como as balas de veritasserum. Mas elas inspiraram outras coisas, como as balas de amortentia – lembra? A poção do amor. Cá entre nós, hordas de alunas de Hogwarts as compram!_

_Gostaria de saber como você está. Por aqui tudo está indo nos conformes. Hermione está trabalhando no Ministério e Viktor está cuidando dela até que vocês possam se ver de novo. Não se irrite, afinal, o amor dela ainda é seu. Acredita que ela chorou ao me ver por se lembrar de você? De todo modo, enviei um pacote de doces que vai fazer ele se lembrar de que a morena sabe-tudo não é propriedade dele. Não precisa agradecer._

_Mamãe e papai estão ficando meio caducos. Nossa casa – ou o que costumava ser ela – até parece um estoque de utensílios trouxas. A folga que papai recebeu há alguns anos do Ministério tem feito isso com ele: tempo de sobra pra colecionar velharias._

_Com nossos irmãos, acho que tudo está na mesma. Gui se casou com uma francesa de Beauxbatons. Percy eu desconfio que tenha um caso com o chefe, porque sempre o elogia demais, mas prefiro não imaginar algo estranho assim. Ron continua um solteirão. Gina e Harry se casarão em breve. Quanto a mim, continuo trabalhando quase o tempo todo pra me esquecer de coisas que me entristecem. Angelina às vezes aparece por aqui e ficamos juntos, mas depois que eu soube dos tempos de escola, ela perdeu o encanto que possuía comigo._

_Voldemort morreu, cara! Harry conseguiu graças a Dumbledore. Tenho certeza de que isso você também já sabe, visto que notícias assim voam rápido. _

_Me mande um sinal. Sei lá, qualquer coisa. Uma borboleta entrando pela janela, um dia ensolarado em que do nada começa a chover ou vice-versa. Eu vou entender, sou inteligente. Sinto que você deve estar revirando os olhos ao ler essa frase. Ta vendo como sou idiota? Escrevi pra tentar desabafar um pouco e já estou sonhando que você lerá isso de verdade. _

_Eu te amo, Fred. Obrigado por ter sido o melhor irmão que alguém poderia ter. Principalmente por ter puxado a minha beleza, visto que eu nasci quarenta e cinco segundos antes de você. Arthur Weasley caprichou nessas belezuras aqui. _

_Vou deixar essa carta em cima da mesa da sala, assim como costumávamos fazer na Toca quando mamãe mentia que Papai Noel existia mesmo. Não vai ter biscoitos pra você, esfomeado._

_Com amor, o mais bonito e humilde dos gêmeos Weasley, _

_George._


	24. Chapter 24

Era mais um dia tedioso no Ministério da Magia. Diversos bruxos passavam pelos corredores apinhados de gente, surgiam e sumiam através dos portais e lareiras de flu. Harry estava sentado na mesa da sua sala no final do corredor à direita. Algumas salas depois, Draco Malfoy revisava alguns papéis que deveria entregar até o final da tarde na mesa de Hermione, que afinal, estava relaxada em sua sala do outro lado do extenso corredor sul.

Sempre havia diversos relatórios para ler, projetos para coordenar e subordinados para organizar, mas ela era a melhor no que fazia e possuía noção disso. Tranqüila como estava naquele dia, visto que ainda possuía a mania de fazer seus deveres com eficiência o mais rápido possível, Hermione apanhara a foto de Fred que estava na gaveta da sua mesa de trabalho. Fazia tempos que não a olhava.

Fred possuía um sorriso maravilhoso nos lábios e naquela foto ele estava acenando ao lado dela para Molly, que assistia os filhos embarcando para Hogwarts. Aquele era um momento bonito que ela gostava de lembrar e o modo como Fred a olhava quando virava o rosto da mãe para a cabine do trem era encantador. A foto antes permanecia carinhosamente guardada numa mesinha ao lado da cama de morena, mas ela sabia que Viktor jamais entenderia se a encontrasse.

Henry, o mais novo dos subordinados da garota, adentrara a sala subitamente carregando nos braços uma caixa de madeira que parecia possuir centenas de anos. Hermione torcia para que ela realmente tivesse, visto que lá dentro poderiam surgir os tantos utensílios que ouvira quando estudara História da Magia em Hogwarts. Mal sabia ela que não era o caso.

— O Sr. Malfoy pediu para que você catalogasse esses itens, Srta. Granger. — Henry dissera em seu maior tom coloquial. Era adorável como só os jovens em papéis daquele tipo podiam ser. — O Ministério ainda sequer teve ciência dos itens.

— Ótimo modo de dizer que eles não quiseram perder tempo olhando tudo isso, Henry. — Ela sorrira para ele que prontamente fez menção a querer dizer que a acusação dela não era verdade. — Brincadeira, não se preocupe. Isso é um prato cheio para mim.

— Ham... — Ele pigarreou nervoso. Hermione achava muita graça no modo como ele se comportava em momentos como aquele. — Esses objetos foram encontrados na casa de um mago irregular. Com licença, Srta. Granger.

— Absolutamente. — Ela dissera para si mesma ao ver o garoto saindo e fechando a porta atrás de si.

Objetos irregulares então, que maravilha. O Ministério da Magia trata como _irregular_ todo utensílio mágico que estava em posse de algum bruxo sem que se soubesse como fora feito ou como chegara até tal lugar. Na maioria das vezes eram objetos que haviam sido contrabandeados para comensais no passado ou obras de jovens com mentes audaciosas. Hermione já tivera que apanhar objetos com George Weasley um sem-número de vezes.

Devido à aproximação da Taça Mundial de Quadribol o Ministério estava abarrotado de tarefas referentes a fiscalização do evento, o que deixava Hermione sempre atenta. De todo modo, nada daquilo condizia com o seu setor, e tal agitação permitia até mesmo que ela realizasse seu trabalho melhor, como no momento.

É claro que Hermione não precisava realmente fiscalizar aquilo, podendo facilmente repassar a tarefa para um dos seus subordinados, mas tal grau de antiguidade atraía a atenção dela de modo único. Era realmente o que ela chamaria de diversão no trabalho. Assim, ao ver-se sozinha, ela abrira a pesada tampa deparando-se com pouco ânimo.

Colocando o braço por dentro da longa estrutura – obviamente ampliada por magia – ela pudera apanhar grossas e abarrotadas mantas com poderes de cura, objetos pessoais de caráter antigo como espelhos capazes de comunicar-se com outros, entre tantas coisas que ela já vira milhões de vezes naqueles anos de trabalho.

Quando finalmente ela estava considerando mandá-la diretamente para qualquer um dos seus subordinados para que eles terminassem a catalogação devida, seus dedos tocaram em algo no fundo da caixa. Não era algo qualquer. Ela realmente possuía a sensação de conhecer o objeto pelo modo como as curvas dele se encaixavam perfeitamente em seus dedos, como se ela já o tivesse segurado entre as mãos antes.

Hermione estava certa: era um vira-tempo.


	25. Chapter 25

Hermione conhecia bem as regras de um vira-tempo convencional. Tratava-se de um aparelho que conseguia voltar no tempo, apesar de dever ser usado sob regras rígidas: o passado não poderia ser mudado e a pessoa que voltasse até ele não poderia deixar que os outros percebessem que ela estava em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo ou que o seu "eu passado" descobrisse o seu "eu do futuro", já que, se estes se vissem, todo o tempo poderia ser drasticamente modificado.

Por um momento a morena sentira medo e uma sensação de êxtase tomando conta de si. Havia uma hipótese em sua mente e um sorriso surgindo através dos seus lábios, fazendo com que ela resolvesse tentar uma vez mais. Ela sabia que não poderia alterar o passado, mas e se... Bem, aquele era um vira-tempo irregular. Se ela o usasse ninguém saberia.

Resolveu por permanecer sem ação naquele momento, guardando o artefato no bolso e encaminhando a caixa para catalogação no setor ao lado. Os minutos que faltavam para o final do expediente pareciam se arrastar demoradamente. Era uma tortura, mas quando por fim cessaram, Hermione apenas desejava rumar para casa imediatamente. Mas não seria tão fácil assim.

— Hermione? — Era a voz de Draco. Ele estava correndo atrás da morena e aquilo indicava problemas.

— Ah, olá Draco. — Ela dissera em tom seco. Não iria vê-lo mais naquela realidade-temporal, o que importava?

— Você está ocupada? — O loiro franzira a testa ao vê-la com um comportamento tão fora de si. — Eu posso esperar até amanhã, sem problemas.

— Só estou um pouco cansada. — Mentira. — O que posso fazer por você?

— Hoje é aniversário da Astoria, nós vamos comemorar. — O sorriso ali era adorável. Se alguém dissesse há anos atrás que ele lhe daria um sorriso daqueles, seria acertado por uma maldição. — Gostaria que você viesse.

— Farei o possível, Draco, mas faça a gentileza de mandar meus bons votos.

— Claro. — Ele dissera já prevendo que a garota não compareceria. — Bom descanso, Hermione. Até amanhã.

Não, ela sequer lhe desejara um ótimo dia. O dia seguinte seria perfeito para todos, inclusive para ela mesma. Uma nova chance para começar.

Viktor esperara pacientemente por Hermione enquanto preparava o jantar daquela noite que caia aos poucos sobre o céu da Londres bruxa. Ao vê-la ali tão feliz, ele deixara tudo o que tinha diante de si a abraçando demoradamente e provando seus lábios com carinho. Era tão bom vê-la daquele modo.

O jantar se arrastara com alegria e romantismo. Viktor era um excelente cozinheiro, na verdade, e não poupava mimos para agradar Hermione até mesmo nos mínimos detalhes. Ele havia lhe dado uma rosa vermelha ao confortá-la na mesa, como retribuir um amor daqueles? Hermione não sabia e agora estava em conflito consigo mesma. De todo modo, decidira que teria aquela noite mágica com Viktor, mesmo que ela fosse se tornar mais uma na vida deles ou a última que ela viveria ao lado dele.

Ao deitarem-se na cama, aquela cama que ele arrumara com tanto carinho, a cabeça de Hermione pesava toneladas. Era certo correr o risco de distorcer totalmente a realidade? Deveria mesmo abandonar Viktor, sendo que ele sempre estivera ali ao seu lado a lhe proporcionar os cuidados dos quais ela precisava? Ela sequer sabia se Fred permaneceria com ela para sempre; Talvez o amor dos dois estivesse mesmo destinado a terminar em Hogwarts, ainda que de outro modo. Viktor poderia tê-la conquistado diante das brigas dos dois, por que não? Infelizmente, mesmo com tantas dúvidas ela não era capaz de tirar o desejo da sua mente.

Hermione deslizara suavemente a mão do húngaro que a abraçava para junto ao corpo dele, adormecido ao seu lado. Se virara lentamente na espaçosa cama a fim de olhá-lo uma última vez, perdido nos sonhos em que ela sabia que estava a amá-lo eternamente. Era triste se despedir assim, mas era menos cruel com ambos. O beijo que lhe dera no rosto era o último diante de uma infinita gama de possibilidades.

Assim, a garota levantara-se buscando não fazer barulho, caminhando até a sala da casa a alguns metros dali, onde jazia o seu uniforme de trabalho pronto para o que deveria ser o dia seguinte. Ali, num dos bolsos do casaco, estava o vira-tempo a chamar-lhe em sussurros. Ao alcançar-lhe, ela manteve-se a observá-lo durante um bom tempo. Sua vida agora se passava através dos seus olhos, como se ela quisesse se despedir de tudo aquilo.

Atando o cordão do vira-tempo ao seu pescoço, Hermione o regulara exatamente para a noite em que vira Friedrich Weasley pela última vez. Era 14 de Abril, às oito horas da noite, ela jamais esquecera. Antes de ativá-lo de fato ela se permitiu olhar a casa pela última vez. Ele estava ali a olhá-la e por um momento ela perdeu o ar.

— Você vai voltar para aquela noite, não é Hermione? — Ele sorrira com fraqueza nítida. Estava magoado.

— Viktor, eu... Me perdoe.

— Não, eu é que te peço perdão. Me perdoe por não conseguir conquistá-la nesses anos todos. Fico feliz que tenha conseguido um modo de evitar todas aquelas cicatrizes que a guerra deixou em você.

— Eu estou deixando cicatrizes em você. — Ela sussurrou mais para si mesma. Sabia que ele concordaria consigo por dentro.

— Elas não existirão quando você atar o vira-tempo. Tudo será novo. — Havia um sorriso genuíno ali, o sorriso de quem amava demais para se importar consigo mesmo. Aquilo fizera a garota chorar.

— Eu amo você, mas jamais vou conseguir me livrar dessa tortura que é não saber como as coisas teriam sido.

— Você não precisa se explicar. Eu te amo e desejo acima de tudo que você seja feliz. — Agora ambos estavam próximos o suficiente para que se despedissem de verdade. — Vá e diga para aquele garoto Weasley nunca mais te fazer chorar. Eu tenho certeza de que o mataria.

Então ela não resistiu e o abraçou. Aquele sempre seria o seu garoto húngaro, seu eterno protetor. Porque Viktor era mesmo um anjo na vida dela e sequer o poder de um vira-tempo seria capaz de mudar aquilo. Ao sentir que ele se afastava beijando-a carinhosamente no rosto banhado em lágrimas, Hermione soube que aquela era a hora. Pronunciou um silencioso adeus ouvindo um atencioso desejo de boa sorte. Enquanto a garota atava o funcionamento do vira-tempo, sumindo daquela realidade doce – Viktor dizia pela última vez que a amava, permitindo-se chorar de verdade.

Hogwarts, 14 de Abril de 1995. 08h00 PM

Hermione estava ali mais uma vez, mais propriamente dizendo, na grande entrada do castelo. Tudo estava silencioso como ela se lembrara e ela não fazia a menor idéia de onde começar. Ela sabia que às oito horas Fred a deixara sozinha, correndo para encontrar o irmão... Mas onde? Ela jamais descobrira aquilo.

Tão rápido quanto seu raciocínio, a morena correria pelos corredores e escadarias de Hogwarts atrás dos dois garotos ruivos. Desejava chamá-los com a voz estridente, mas aquilo com certeza lhe acarretaria grandes problemas, então se manteve silenciosamente perambulando por todos os lados possíveis. O relógio era claro e ela não podia perder tempo.

Eram oito e meia da noite. Hermione não sabia de onde os gêmeos haviam partido, lágrimas pesadas escorriam novamente pelos seus olhos e a cada nova respiração sua o tempo corria para longe de si. Ela não sabia mais por onde procurar e sentia a dor a lhe invadir o corpo diante do excesso de agitação que aquilo lhe provocava.

Por fim, permitira-se cair de joelhos em um dos corredores mais vazios do castelo. A pressão da queda lhe machucara, mas a tristeza no seu rosto era muito pior. Hermione fizera barulho diante de sua fraqueza e agora podia ouvir passos se aproximando. Era o seu fim.

— O que foi isso? — Uma voz questionara em sussurros. Ela a conhecia tão bem que ficou paralisada por um momento.

— Deve ser aquele estúpido monitor da Corvinal. — O outro dissera sem muito ânimo. Hermione o imaginara revirando os olhos ao dizer as palavras.

A grifinória não sabia se aquilo daria certo. Ela estava ali, debilitada e à mercê da sorte, no mesmo corpo em que estava vivendo seus vinte e tantos anos ao lado de Krum. Porém, aquele era o único momento em que poderia realmente tentar concertar os erros do passado. Levantando-se com mais rapidez do que seria possível, Hermione ouvira o tilintar de vassouras mágicas pronta para o vôo.

— FRED! — Ela berrara.

Aquela voz. Sim, era a voz de Hermione, ainda que um pouco diferente no tom. O ruivo, que já estava prestes a impulsionar a velha vassoura de vôo que trazia consigo, congelara-se ali. George o olhava com um sorriso alegre no rosto.

— Hermione? — Fred dissera duvidoso, deixando suas coisas de qualquer modo no chão. — O que você está fazendo aqui?

Não haveriam respostas. A garota caíra ao chão, desmaiada.

— O amor é uma magia poderosa, Srta. Hermione Granger. — Dumbledore dizia através dos seus óculos em meia-lua. — Fico feliz de que esteja bem. Nós e o Sr. Weasley aqui ficamos muito preocupados com a sua saúde.

Antes de realmente assimilar as palavras do sábio, a garota abrira os olhos com dificuldade para observar ao seu redor. Madame Pomfrey, Dumbledore, Fred e Gina estavam ali ao lado do que lhe parecia ser sua cama na ala hospitalar.

— Vou deixar que se recupere melhor e reveja seus amigos. Procure-me quando possível. — Ele sorrira enigmático como sempre, saindo em passos tenros.

— Hermione, como você está? — Gina questionara, mas logo fora interrompida.

Os olhos da sabe-tudo haviam encontrado os olhos do baderneiro e nada no mundo existia mais. Ele acreditava fielmente que ela havia descido apressada à procurá-lo após a conturbada conversa que haviam tido. Ela, porém, procurava entender como estava ali naquele momento de volta ao seu ingênuo corpo de quinze anos. Estava tudo muito bagunçado na sua cabeça desde o momento em que sua mente apagara.

Assim, ignorando as perguntas excessivas que a irmã dirigia à amada, Fred tomara-lhe os lábios como desejava fazer havia muito tempo. Estava tudo de volta ao que eles desejavam e aquilo era maravilhoso.

— Eu te amo. — A garota sussurrara para ele.

— Eu também te amo. — Fora a resposta. — Muito. Sempre.

— Pelo visto a Srta. já está em plenas condições para voltar ao dormitório da Grifinória, não é mesmo? — Madame Pomfrey se intrometera, fazendo com que os dois rissem.

Fred lhe apanhara as mãos com carinho ajudando-a a descer do leito da Enfermaria. A sensação que havia no peito de ambos era de conquista e alívio verdadeiro. Gina, que desistira de qualquer contato, agora jazia metros à frente do casal rumo ao salão comunal da Grifinória. Já era noite e os alunos de Durmstrang haviam partido durante o dia, logo após o término das comemorações festivas. Aquilo tornava muito mais fácil a separação da morena com o adorável húngaro.

— Fred? — Ela chamara interrompendo-o diante do corredor. — Eu preciso ir conversar com Dumbledore.

— Você quer se livrar de mim, já entendi. — Ele dissera em falsa tristeza. Parecia uma criança, por Merlin! — Tudo bem, não se preocupe. Eu vou esperar por você no salão comunal.

— Obrigada. — Ela dissera ao beijar-lhe os lábios rapidamente, rumando para o corredor à direita.

A sala do diretor não era longe dali, de modo que ela tivera apenas que caminhar por alguns metros até a ostentosa entrada. Ao rumar-se em passos apressados, ela pudera vê-lo ali a esperá-la. Era estranho ter a sensação de que Dumbledore sempre sabia de tudo.

— Sente-se, Hermione. — Ele dissera sem as formalidades que lhe eram usuais. — Deve estar se perguntando a razão de tê-la chamado até aqui. Digamos que é um assunto um pouco complexo, mas você tem o dom de compreender até as maiores analogias dos livros. Será algo simples para você.

— Obrigada. — Ela se limitar a dizer, nervosa. Não sabia como agir.

— Encontrei isto com você. — Dumbledore agora trazia o vira-tempo em mãos, fazendo com que ela se sentisse em grandes apuros. — Deveria agradecer por ter cuidado dele tão bem por mim. Sabia que voltaria em algum momento.

— Eu não entendi, senhor.

— Ora, Hermione... Junte as peças. Você é excelente nisso.

Logo, a garota se pusera a pensar na tarde em que lhe fora trazida a antiga caixa com pertences comuns. Entre eles havia o vira-tempo, como que escondido, mas aquilo não lhe dava nenhuma indicação.

— Eu sabia que uma certa antiguidade atrairia a sua atenção. Infelizmente aquela era a minha caixa de madeira preferida, mas considerando o seu sucesso fico feliz do mesmo modo. — Dumbledore piscara para ela. — Fiquei muito sentido ao ver que você havia sido afastada de Hogwarts. Vamos fazer do modo certo dessa vez. Agora pode descansar, pois o dia amanhã será longo.

Ao levantar-se da cadeira, rumando para a porta da sala, Hermione finalmente entendera que aquele vira-tempo pertencia realmente a Dumbledore. Ele havia quebrado as regras ao enviá-lo indiretamente para ela no Ministério através de achados utensílios irregulares, isso tudo para que ela pudesse voltar no tempo e refazer todos os momentos perdidos. Que grande homem era Dumbledore.

— Obrigada. — Ela disse sorridente com as tantas lágrimas no rosto. Assim como fizera com Viktor antes de partir no tempo, ela correra para abraçar o diretor em meio às lagrimas.

Mais tarde, ao estar de volta no silencioso salão comunal da Grifinória, ela sorrira para si mesma diante de ter conseguido seus planos. Todos os alunos estavam adormecidos em seus leitos enquanto ela jazia abraçada a Fred no amistoso sofá vermelho diante da lareira. Não havia o que ser dito, visto que o que desejavam era apenas o fato de se sentirem juntos.

Foi ali, vivendo plenamente o maravilhoso momento, que Hermione permitira-se render ao sono apoiada no corpo de Fred. Ele, bobamente apaixonado, se reconfortara no sofá sem se importar com o mal jeito do corpo. Valia tudo para tê-la ali em seus braços pelo resto da eternidade.

**FIM**


End file.
